The Dragon's Dance
by Bakurafangurl91
Summary: Ten years after Z-One was defeated, Akiza comes back from America only to be captured by Sayer, when she wakes up he tells her that the life she thought she was living was nothing more than her imagination, was it really just a dream? What is Sayer's plan and will Akiza ever see her friends again?
1. Prologue: Capture

Three stories that haven't been updated since February and I'm posting a new one?!…Yeah I'm really terrible aren't I? But this story is different! Why you ask? Well, because it's FAITHSHIPPING! Which of course is an amazing 5D's pairing. I've watched 5D's twice now and I LOVE it! Turbo Dueling is the shit and Yusei is sexy! Haha anyways, I have come up with this incredible idea for a Faithshipping story so I hope that y'all will like it. I've been working on it for a while I have about three chapters written already. This is my first 5D's, het pairing and obviously Faithshipping story. I'm really excited to write this story. I won't post Fang until this story is complete, I want to do more work to it and I need a break from Darkshipping, I've been writing that pairing a lot and I want to try my luck with this pairing. I should be able to post weekly, but I am quite busy with school but I'll be out soon so…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh 5D's if I did then there would be tons of Faithshipping, and Yusei and Akiza would have kissed in episode 154 because if those two staring into each other's eyes doesn't scream I love you, then I don't know what does! Oh and there'd be Retributionshipping as well! And Blackwinged Dragon would be mine! MOOHA!

**Warning:** Rape, lemons, violence you have been warned.

**Pairings**: Faith, Retribution and whatever the pairing of Mina and Ushio is called.

**Summary**: Ten years after Z-One was defeated, Akiza comes back from America only to be captured by Sayer, when she wakes up he tells her that the life she thought she was living was nothing more than her imagination, was it really just a dream? What is Sayer's plan and will Akiza ever see her friends again?

Okay so I SUCK at summaries but y'all get the basic jiff. I thought Sayer would be an awesome villain for this story, he is crazy and I love that kind of shit, so I'm totally using him. Also this is in Akiza's POV, when she's not around it's normal POV unless otherwise stated. I will be using everyone's English name but Ushio, that's how I know him because I am a fan of the original Yugioh and he's in season 0. So anyways, I hope that y'all enjoy this new story of mine and don't forget to review!

_The Dragon's Dance _

Prologue: Capture

I sat on my bed in my dorm room. My suitcase sat on my bed; I was packed and ready to leave. In another hour I would be leaving to go to the airport to head back to New Domino City. I held the picture of my friends and me. We were the winners of the Grand Prix but it was so much more than just a tournament to us, it was about saving the world.

"I don't know why you don't just tell him," my friend, Bridgett said from across the room. I placed the picture on the dresser, turning around to face her.

"Tell who what?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me, Aki," my brunette friend said looking up at the ceiling. "You know exactly who I'm talking about."

I sighed. Bridgett, she was my roommate and one of my best friends, ever since I arrived here, she has helped me out a lot, helping me get around and with my problems. I learned that she was a psychic duelist as well and people shunned her for being different.

"It's not that easy, Bridgett," I mumbled.

"I know it's not, Hun, but you need to tell him, how else is, he going to know?" she asked sitting up, swinging her legs over the bed.

"He's not," I said. "It's just better if we were friends."

"Says you, but look at Ashlee and me, if I didn't tell her how I felt then things wouldn't be this good between us." Bridgett said.

"Yes but you two have known each other for years." I said.

"And you and Yusei have a bond; you were both signers of the Crimson Dragon." Bridgett said.

"So were Luna, Leo, Crow and Jack." I pointed out.

"Yes but they didn't go out of their way to help you when you were at your lowest point." Bridgett said.

I snapped my head up, glaring at her. "Are you saying that my friends didn't care about me?" I snapped.

"No," she said putting her hands up in the air, shaking her head. "I'm saying that Yusei was the only one who truly got to you, your friends care about you a lot Aki, but Yusei, he's different, I don't care what you say, Aki, the boy's in love with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Please," I said waving my hand. "Yusei isn't in love with me."

"From the way you talk about him, I'd say he is." She said. "He doesn't know how you feel and you need to tell him before it's too late, you never know what's going to happen."

"The world is safe," I mumbled.

"That may be but that doesn't mean you're safe." Bridgett said. "You could die in the next minute and then Yusei would never know how you felt about him."

I glanced behind my shoulder at the picture then turned to face Bridgett again. "I don't know if I can," I whispered. "It feels strange."

"It's called being in love, dear." Bridgett said. "Now call Yusei up and tell him you're about to go to the airport, he's going to need to meet you there with your Duel Runner."

I nodded, pulling out my cellphone, Bridgett walked out of the dorm room to give me some privacy.

"Hello?" Yusei said.

"Hey, it's Akiza," I said.

"Hey," he said. "Are you heading toward the airport?"

"Yes," I said. "You remember the plan right?"

"Of course, pick you up at the airport with your Duel Runner." Yusei said.

"Right, well, I'll call you when I get there." I said.

"Okay, be safe; call me if you need anything." Yusei said.

"I will,"

We said our good-byes and then hung up.

"So? How did the conversation go?" Bridgett asked coming back inside.

"It went fine," I said standing up, putting the picture in my suitcase.

"Anything interesting?" she pressed.

"No," I said.

Bridgett laughed. "You sure have it bad."

I blushed but didn't say anything. Bridgett took me to the airport, it was around 4pm; my plane would be leaving in about two hours.

"So how is life in New Domino?" she asked.

"Different from here that's for sure, it's changed a lot though, you remember me telling you about Satellite?" I asked.

"Yeah, I never understood that though. Why would they shun people for where they came from?" she asked. "I mean it's not their fault they lived on the bad side of town and they weren't allowed to go into the city so how were they supposed to get work? It was like security wanted them to be prisoners but without being in the facility." Bridgett said.

"I know," I said. "It wasn't fair, but the bridge is finished and now anyone can go wherever they please."

"I'm glad, I'd love to go and see that Daedalus Bridge you were talking about." She said.

"Maybe you can one day. You could always come back with me." I said.

"I can't, I'm seeing Hannah this weekend." She said.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's good; she visited her father last weekend so this weekend I get her." Bridgett replied.

"How old is she again? I asked.

"She's eight; she'll be nine in two months." Bridgett replied.

"I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Frank; I can't believe he did that to you." I said.

"It's fine, it wasn't meant to be. I don't regret what happened; I have Hannah that's the only thing good that came from him." She said.

We sat in silence for a moment. "Bridgett?" I asked.

"Yes?" she said giving me a look.

"When did you know that you were in love with Ashlee?" I asked.

"I've always known; I just didn't want to admit it. I mean I'm not going to lie and say that I didn't ever love Frank because I did, but I was never in love with him. I should have never dated him, but he was really nice to me and I needed someone to be there for me. Ashlee was off doing her own thing, but she was always there when I needed her. As I've told you before she saved me that night." Bridgett said. "She helped me; I guess I truly knew I was when she held me, when she comforted me."

"I'm happy for you," I said smiling.

Bridgett smiled back. "Hannah loves Ashlee."

"I'm glad; I hope you can get everything worked out soon." I said.

"Thanks, Aki, I do too." She said.

"Flight 234 to New Domino is boarding now; please have your tickets and ID's available." The woman over the intercom said.

I stood up, grabbing my bag. Bridgett stood up as well.

"Call me if you need anything." She said.

"I will I'm going to miss you and this place." I said.

"I'm going to miss you to. I'll tell Hannah you said hey," Bridgett said. She hugged me, "Tell Yusei," she whispered then let go. I turned around, walking toward the mob of people. I felt Bridgett's eyes on me, I looked back. She smiled, I smiled back then she turned around and disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About thirty minutes later, I was on the plane heading to New Domino City. I sat near the window, looking out, enjoying the view.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" a voice asked. I turned to see a tall man in a suit standing in the aisle.

"Sure, go ahead." I said.

The man sat down, pulling out a book to read. He didn't seem like the talking type, and I didn't feel like talking at the moment. I had too much on my mind. I looked at him for a moment before turning back to look outside. It felt strange, after ten years I would see my friends again. I wonder how they were doing. How did Crow do in the pros? What about Jack? And the twins: Luna and Leo did they like living with their parents? What about Yusei?

_Yusei _

Every time I thought about him, my heart raced. He was different from everyone else, different because he wasn't afraid of me. He didn't call me a witch when we first met, he was nice to me. He actually treated me like I was a person. I tried to push him away, but he kept pushing back, he wanted to be my friend. I didn't believe him at the time, but he changed my life, for the better.

After I thought Sayer died after the Arcadia Movement Building was destroyed thanks to Carly and Misty going crazy and turning into Dark Signers, I thought my life was over. Misty blamed me for the death of her brother, we dueled and the building caved in. I watched as Sayer fell in the pit of shadows and I lost conscious.

I wasn't sure how long I had been out, but I felt Yusei's hand touch my face and I immediately woke up, it was like he had some sort of a spell on me. He brought my parents along. I was furious, he didn't understand, but in reality, it was I who didn't understand. My parents, they loved me, they were just scared, and who could blame them. Still, I wish that they would have treated me better, but the past is the past and I have amazing friends.

We did everything together; we were all tied by our bond: the Crimson Dragon, but now, that we don't have these marks anymore, would our bond be less than it was before I left? Things were changing; I had finally become a doctor. At first, I wasn't sure if I wanted to become one, if I could leave New Domino City, if I could leave Yusei, but when he dueled with Jack, he showed me I needed to take my own path and that's what I did.

Everyone left New Domino City but Yusei, he decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become a scientist, who knows what discoveries he made while I was gone. We rarely had time to talk to one another, I was busy with school and he was busy with his things. The whole time I was with him, fighting against him and alongside of him, I realized why his father named him Yusei, it was the perfect name for him, because he bonded us all together, he bonded everyone together. If it weren't for Yusei, the world as we know it, it wouldn't exist.

Not only did we have to fight the Dark Signers, a group of people who wanted to rule the world with the Nazca Lines, creatures from the Netherworld who the Crimson Dragon fought, sealing them away. But we also had to fight against Yliaster, a group that worked in secret. After Director Goodwin joined his brother in the afterlife, we received three directors, who, strangely enough were in reality one person but in three different forms. People from the future who said the world would be destroyed, so they thought they would take it upon themselves to get rid of New Domino City and all of its civilians. Luckily for us that backfired.

A lot had changed since I met Yusei and the others, before I was always alone. Sure, I had Sayer and the other psychics in the Arcadia Movement, but they weren't really who I'd call friends. We rarely spoke and even if we did, it was only to trash talk to make our powers stronger. Sayer said that I had unbelievable psychic powers. I used to hate them, my abilities made me different than other children and I was ashamed to have them. Everyone thought I was out to hurt people and I really wasn't. I didn't know how to control them, but now, I can.

My friends, they were always there for me. No matter what I was going through. They wouldn't rest until I was safe and happy. That's what true friends were about. When I asked Yusei about turbo dueling, he, Jack and Crow built me my own duel runner for practice; then they built another one to have as my own. No one at the Arcadia Movement would have ever done something like that. It was sad, how Sayer treated me. I thought he actually cared but he was just using me to get what he wanted. He killed Misty's little brother, Toby because he wasn't good enough for the Arcadia Movement. Misty became a Dark Signer because of it, she blamed me because it was me who suggested that Toby join the Arcadia Movement. So in actuality, it was my fault. If I hadn't have told Toby about the Arcadia Movement, he'd still be alive.

But at the time, I wanted more people around me who were like me. I wanted to be a part of the real world, but I knew deep down inside I'd never be able to. After my parents sent me away to Duel Academy, thinking they were going to help "contain" me and I ran away, hoping things had changed, that's when I hit rock bottom. I knew that I couldn't return home, not after seeing my parents enjoy themselves without me. So I ran, hiding my identity, becoming the monster that my father claimed I was.

It was a way of life for me, I hated and I loved it at the same time. I loved it because no one knew who I was, they couldn't see my face because I hid behind a mask, they only saw me as the Black Rose and that's it. I didn't have a family or feelings according to them, I was a monster and that's how I behaved.

I hated it because I was lonely; I had no friends and no family. I took my anger and hatred for myself out on others. I caused harm to people, all I could think about was that they hated me and I wanted them to suffer for making me suffer, even if they didn't mean it.

When Sayer took me in, allowing me to join the Arcadia Movement, I thought I found my place in the world. I was surrounded by people like me, who had similar abilities to mine. We would mediate, train our minds and powers, and duel each other. Each day, I'd grow stronger and stronger. Sayer put an object in my hair to keep my powers under control. He said that was the only way I would be able to control them. I believed it for a long time, without my mask, without my psychic controller, without Sayer to guide me, I was nothing but a lost girl trapped in her own misery.

I thought Sayer would always be there for me, I thought he cared about me enough to help me, but I should have known all along that he was just using me to get what he wanted. He used all of us at the Arcadia Movement. Before I met Yusei, I wouldn't have minded his plan so much, it made sense, kill those who oppose us, it seemed like a simple solution, but death is never the answer, not in dealing with something like that anyways. From being around my friends, I learned that no matter where you go, there is always someone out there trying to bring you down, but you have to ignore them, otherwise you'll have hell.

The sky was growing a bit dark, I looked at my watch, it was nearing around three, a few more hours and I'd be off this plane. I looked over at the man beside of me, his nose in his book, with a pair of glasses at the end. Something about him didn't feel right, but I ignored my feeling, it was probably my mind playing tricks on me because I was nervous.

Nervous? But what would I have to be nervous about? I was going back home to see my friends, sure things were different now than they were before we left, we were all young adults instead of teenagers, but still, why was my heart racing just thinking about it? Was it Yusei? Did he have such an impact on me? Bridgett said I was in love with him; I didn't want to think of myself as being in love. People like me don't fall in love, it's too painful, we'd get rejected; our powers might harm the people we love.

Bridgett said that Yusei was in love with me as well, how did she know that when she'd never met him before? I guess Bridgett being in love herself, would know if someone else was, but still, it hurt to think about.

Something jerked me awake, I opened my eyes, people starting getting off the plane, I didn't see the man that was sitting beside of me anywhere; I walked off the plane. There were crowds and crowds of people everywhere, I reached for my suitcase, but just as my hand reached for it, I felt something hit me in the back of the head, I fell into darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo and Blister sat in the airport, waiting for Akiza to come out. Blister drove his truck, hauling Akiza's Duel Runner in the back, Luna and Leo rode with him as well. Crow, Jack and Yusei, of course drove their Duel Runners. It had been at least an hour and a half since they had arrived at the airport and already, Jack was becoming restless.

"What is taking her so long?" Jack complained.

"There are a lot of people on the plane, I'm sure," Yusei said. "She's get here, when she gets here."

"Yeah, you need to be more patient," Crow said.

"Well, she needs to hurry up, I have things I want to do," Jack said.

"Oh like what? Go get a tailored suit and pick up Carly for the party?" Crow asked.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to look nice," Jack said.

"Well now you can afford it, so I'm not complaining too much," Crow said. "Though, you tend to overdo it at times."

Leo just laughed. "Jack just wants to impress Carly,"

"It's more than just Carly," Jack said, "I have to look my best at all times,"

Slowly, the airport started to thin out.

"She should be coming soon," Yusei said.

"Aren't we excited?" Jack teased.

"What?" Yusei asked.

"You heard me, Yusei, you're not fooling anyone." Jack said.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about." Yusei said.

Luna and Leo just laughed.

"Oh c'mon Yusei, we're not blind, everyone can see that you like Akiza." Crow said.

"I-I like her as a friend." Yusei said. "That's it."

"Yeah and Jack here isn't full of himself," Crow said rolling his eyes. "Face it, man, you have it bad."

"The three of you are something else," Blister said. He glanced at his watch. "We've been here for a while now, why hasn't Akiza shown up yet?"

"I'm not sure," Yusei replied. "Something doesn't feel right, you guys wait here; I'm going to go check it out." Yusei said getting up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I groaned my head was splitting in pain. I slowly opened my eyes, only to shut them, bright light entered them, causing more distress on my massive headache. I opened one eye this time, trying to get it to adjust to the light, then the other. I blinked, where was I? I noticed I was lying in a bed, a bed? Why would I be on a bed? The last thing I remembered was being on a plane…

I tried to sit up, but pain shot through my body, I was in a plain room, the walls were painted white, there was a chair in the far corner and some tables and machines. Was I in the hospital? I looked around, there were no boards and the machines didn't look like something a doctor would use.

I closed my eyes, sleep was calling to me, just as I was about to drift to dreamland, the door creaked open. I groaned in pain, turning onto my side, I pulled the covers over my head to try and block the sound out as much as possible. I didn't care who was at the door, I was tired and I wanted to sleep.

I heard them approach they were behind me, on the other side of the bed, watching me, not saying anything. I stiffened, who could that be? Did they think I was asleep? Maybe they could give me some answers to my questions that I have. I removed the covers off of me, I slowly turned around. I gasped. There, standing in front of me, was none other than Sayer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Sorry it's short, well it is for my taste, but I wanted to leave y'all with this fabulous cliffy of mine! So tell me what y'all thought and all that...see y'all next week! :D


	2. Chapter 1: Distorted Lies

I decided to go ahead and update this because I have a lot of shit to do this weekend and I'm not going to have any time to update. This chapter is by far one of my favorites. I have 3 chapters of this story written already, it's hard to write seeing as how I'm still in school and I'm doing all these finals and math. But anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh 5D's if I did then there would be tons of Faithshipping, and Yusei and Akiza would have kissed in episode 154 because if those two staring into each other's eyes doesn't scream I love you, then I don't know what does! Oh and there'd be Retributionshipping as well! And Blackwinged Dragon would be mine! MOOHA!

**Warning:** Rape, lemons, violence you have been warned.

**Pairings**: Faith, Retribution and whatever the pairing of Mina and Ushio is called.

**Summary**: Ten years after Z-One was defeated, Akiza comes back from America only to be captured by Sayer, when she wakes up he tells her that the life she thought she was living was nothing more than her imagination, was it really just a dream? What is Sayer's plan and will Akiza ever see her friends again?

Chapter One: Distorted Lies

Yusei came back in the waiting room. Everyone stared at him.

"So?" Jack asked. "Where is she?"

"I don't know," Yusei replied.

"What do you mean, you don't know?" Leo asked. "Did something happen?"

"I'm not sure," Yusei said. "I asked the flight attendants and staff but they haven't seen her."

"Maybe she didn't get on the plane," Leo suggested.

"Leo, Akiza got on the plane," Luna said.

"Well she might have got on the wrong one!" Leo shouted.

"I highly doubt that," Luna said.

"Alright you two, break it up." Crow said. "Fighting's not going to find Akiza."

"Crow's right, let's split up and search, maybe she got lost." Yusei said.

Everyone spilt up to search for Akiza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My eyes widened. No. It couldn't be! Sayer?! What-when did this happen? No, better yet, how? I saw Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua swallow him whole after Misty found out that Sayer was the one that killed her little brother Toby.

"You're finally awake," Sayer said.

I didn't say anything, just stared at him.

"Akiza, are you okay?" he asked gently reaching out a hand. I shrunk back. He gave me a look of concern. "What's wrong, angel?"

"How are you alive?" I whispered.

He blinked. "What are you talking about? I never died." He said.

"I saw you get swallowed by Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!" I said.

"Akiza, I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about. I've been here the whole time. There are no Earthbound Immortals." Sayer said.

I blinked. What was he talking about? I haven't been here in years. I had been with Yusei, Jack, Crow and the twins. The Arcadia Building had disappeared as well. Sayer was talking like I had never left the Arcadia Movement. Was Yusei all just a dream?

"This isn't real," I whispered to myself, looking down at my hands. "You're not real."

"I'm real, Akiza, you've been very sick and you're just now beginning to heal." Sayer said he moved closer to me, taking my hand in his. "I'm here for you, Akiza, I always have been."

"No," I said shaking my head. "You're not real."

"Akiza-" Sayer said gently.

"NO!" I screamed tears falling down my cheeks. "You're not real! I saw you get eaten by the God! This isn't real! I'm at the airport-I'm going to go see Yusei and the others-"

"Akiza, you need to calm down." Sayer said firmly, but gently.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed.

Sayer got up, pulling something out. Suddenly, a group of men came in.

"Sedate her," he ordered.

"YOU!" I screamed, flailing about. They held me down sticking a needle into me. I felt groggy, my eyelids heavy before I passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayer stepped out of the room, along with the rest of his staff. Everything was going according to plan.

"Let me know if she awakens," Sayer said to one of the men.

"Yes sir," he said.

Sayer walked to his office. Things were a lot different now, ever since Misty found out about him killing her little brother, his life had changed. He pulled out a file on Akiza, flipping through the pages.

"It looks like your powers have decreased," Sayer said to himself. "We can't have that now, can we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This doesn't make any sense!" Crow cried. He, Jack and Yusei were on their runners, searching for Akiza, they spilt up searching for her throughout New Domino City. Crow passed through what used to be Satellite, stopping at Martha's house.

"Crow!" the kids shouted running up to him as he got off his Duel Runner. "Come play with us!"

"Not now, nerds," Crow said.

"Oh, c'mon!" they complained.

"I will as soon as I can." Crow said. "But right now, I can't."

"Why not?" a little girl asked.

"Well-it's-"

"Crow?" Martha said walking out of her house. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me," Crow said standing up.

"What are you doing here, Crow? I thought you'd be in the Pro League right now." Martha said.

"I was, but I came back for a while," Crow replied.

"Where are Yusei and Jack?" Martha asked.

Crow sighed looking down at the kids who started to play with each other again.

"There's something wrong, isn't there?" she asked.

"Yeah, there is." Crow said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This can't be real. This has to be a dream. I saw it! I saw Sayer get swallowed by Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua! How is Sayer still alive? How did I end back up in the Arcadia Movement Building?

Was Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna and Leo all just a dream? I closed my eyes, trying to think back, of how I went from being with them, to being here. I vaguely remember a plane, I was on it, going back to New Domino City to meet Yusei, but something felt wrong on the plane. There was a man sitting beside of me. I got off the plane. My mind goes blank after that.

"What happened?" I asked myself.

I looked around, this room seemed so familiar to me, like I had been here all of my life. I ran my hand through my hair, it hit something. I touched my forehead, noticing there were wires connected to sticky pads. I followed the wires and gasped: there was machine, radiating my brain waves. Sayer would do this to his patients, those he thought were insane or those who he thought had great power. But I had lost much of my power.

I looked down at my arm, taking my hand; I rubbed the area where the Crimson Dragon's mark used to be. I had the dragon's claw. I used to hate having it on my arm. I thought it was the reason that I had those awful powers! But Yusei, he taught me that I was so much more than what I allowed everyone to see me as.

I clenched my fists on the sheets. 'Yusei,' I thought. Where was he? Was he looking for me? I looked around the room hoping to see some form of a dresser. There was a small stand with a glass of water beside of my bed, there was a door on the other side of the room and a dresser pushed against the wall. Maybe something in there could provide me with some answers?

I swung my legs over the bed, I got up, I started to walk, but something pulled me back. Oh yeah, those stupid wires attached to me. I pulled some of the out. The beeping started soft; then it got louder. I stood there frozen. Finally, I snapped back into reality, I quickly pressed them back on my forehead, but it was too late: They came.

"What are you doing out of your bed, Akiza?" Sayer asked walking in the room. Several men were on the other side of the door, he glanced over his shoulder. They didn't make another step inside the room.

"I-"

"You need to rest," he said. "You haven't recovered from your ordeal."

"I-I just wanted to know where my belongings were." I sighed.

Sayer walked over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders, pushing me down gently.

"Your belongings are where they've been all along, right here in this room." Sayer said.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"I'll tell you everything when you recover." Sayer said letting go of my shoulders, he started to turn away, but I grabbed his wrist.

"No," I said. "Tell me now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my," Martha gasped.

"Yeah, I know," Crow said.

Crow had told Martha about how they were supposed to have meant Akiza down at the airport three days ago and how she never showed up.

Martha went to get dinner ready. Crow went to check on the children.

"Okay, squirts, do y'all want to play?" Crow asked.

"You bet!" they children giggled, running up to Crow.

Crow laughed, kneeling down in front of them.

"So how is the pros?" a boy asked.

"It was great; I was winning left and right." Crow said.

"Yay!" the kids cried, laughing.

Suddenly, Yusei and Jack pulled up.

"Hey," Crow said standing up, walking over to his friends. "Any luck on finding Akiza?"

"No," Jack said. "We've been looking all over for her."

"What about you, Yusei?" Crow asked. "Do you have any leads?"

Yusei closed his eyes shaking his head. Crow gave him a symphonic look before looking at the kids, "Come on, guys, let's go inside." He said.

Everyone sat at the table, Yusei, Jack and Crow helped Martha and the doctor get everyone settled down. Yusei stared at his food.

"Yusei, you need to eat." Martha said.

"I'm just not that hungry." Yusei said.

"Well hungry or not, that food could go to someone that is less fortunate than you. I raised you better than that Yusei, so eat up." Martha said.

Yusei dipped his spoon in his soup, taking down a few gulps.

Crow and Jack stared at their friend for a while before returning back to their own meals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What happened?" I asked.

"I'll tell you when you're better," Sayer said turning around, I wouldn't let him slip away this time. I grabbed his wrist. He turned around.

"No," I said. "Tell me now."

"Akiza, you're in no condition-"

"I don't care!" I cried squeezing his wrist harder, my fingernails piercing his skin. Sayer's face was laced with pain, but he did his best to hide it.

"Akiza," he said taking his other hand and placing it on mine, loosening he grip I had on his wrist. "You are not well I will tell you when you're better and no sooner."

"No, Sayer!" I shouted. "I want to know now!"

We stared at each other for the longest time, never looking away. He closed his eyes, letting out a sigh, "Fine," he sighed, "I'll tell you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After everyone cleaned up, everyone decided that they would stay at Martha's for the night since it was already getting late Yusei stepped outside, leaning against the house. It had been three days since Akiza was supposed to meet him and the others at the airport, even Blister was there, he drove his truck carrying her Duel Runner.

They had searched the streets, asking people if they'd seen or heard from Akiza. No one had. Yusei stayed up all night trying to figure out where Akiza was, he and Blister would hack into data, searching for any clues, but things fell short.

Carly had called Bridgett, Akiza's old roommate when she was in college to ask if she'd seen her. She said that last she saw her was at the airport as she was heading to get on the plane. She promised to let them know something if she found anything and they had done the same.

Everyone had been working round the clock, searching for Akiza, but to no avail. Working in the lab and searching for Akiza night and day when he wasn't in the lab was taking a toll on Yusei, his eyes started to close.

"You should get in bed," Jack said.

Yusei opened his eyes to see his friend standing beside of him.

"I'm not tired." Yusei said.

"Yeah and that's why you were standing out here with your eyes closed about to fall to the earth right?" Jack asked rolling his eyes.

"I-"

"Yusei, I know you're worried about her, but you need to sleep, you're hurting yourself by doing this." Jack said in a concerned tone.

"I know, but I can't stop thinking that this is my fault." Yusei said looking down at the ground.

"Your fault?" Jack asked. "How in the bloody hell is any of this your fault?"

Yusei didn't say anything.

"Yusei, look, none of this is your fault, okay? You didn't know this was going to happen. None of us did. But beating yourself up about this isn't going to solve anything. Now, get in the bed and we'll search for her tomorrow." Jack said.

Yusei nodded, Jack headed inside. "You coming?" he asked.

"Yeah," Yusei said heading in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei went into his old room, lying on his back.

'I'm sorry I wasn't there, Aki,' Yusei thought.

He was tired, but sleep wouldn't come. All he could think about was Akiza and how she might be in some sort of danger and he was lying here in a bed safe and sound.

"Where are you?" he asked no one answered him of course. He sat up, standing up to look out the window. The air felt nice. He had already promised Jack that he'd go to sleep but that promise was just too easy to break these days.

He heard his phone buzz. He jumped, running over to the dresser where his phone was, hoping that it was Akiza. He checked the message.

Jack:

_Yusei, you better be asleep when I come in there, I'll be in in five minutes_.

Yusei sighed, throwing the phone down, slipping into the covers. As promised, Jack came to check on him. Yusei held his breath, the covers pulled over his head so Jack couldn't see him. He sighed in relief when Jack left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He asleep?" Crow yawned as Jack closed the door behind him.

"Not even close," Jack said leaning against the wall. "But he tried to fool me into thinking he was by hiding under the blankets."

"Hmm, maybe he is asleep." Crow said.

"His phone was thrown on the floor," Jack pointed out.

"And?" Crow asked. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You know Yusei wouldn't throw his phone down, especially since Akiza might call." Jack said.

"Yeah, that's true." Crow said. "What do you suggest we do?"

"We get to the bottom of this." Jack said.

"Yes, but how?" Crow asked.

"We search every inch of this world until we find her that's what we do!" Jack cried. "Akiza's out there somewhere and if I find out someone took her, they're going to wish they never met Jack Atlas!"

"Nice thinking and all, but do you know how long that will take?" Crow asked. "She's got be here somewhere. Bridgett said that she got on the plane, so where else could she be?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find her, I can't stand seeing Yusei like this." Jack said clutching his fist.

"I know what you mean, man." Crow sighed. "Yusei's been acting strange. I don't see how he's doing this: going to work, searching for Akiza. It's got to be taking a toll on him."

"Let's just hope that he'll sleep tonight." Jack said.

"He definitely needs some." Crow said.

"Well we need to head to bed too." Jack said.

"Right, I'm going to check on Yusei." Crow said walking to the door.

"Don't keep him up too long." Jack said.

"I won't," Crow said before walking inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei heard the click of the door again. What was Jack doing back here again? He had picked up his phone, scrolling through the messages that he and Akiza had sent each other while she was away.

"Yusei?" Crow asked. Yusei jumped. He wasn't expecting to see Crow in here.

Yusei didn't bother turning around.

"What is it Crow?" Yusei asked.

"I-I just wanted to check on you." Crow said.

"Jack's already done that." Yusei said.

"I know but-"

"Do you want something?" Yusei asked.

"No!" Crow exclaimed. "I mean, no, I-I just I'm just worried about you is all." Crow said in a softer tone. "We all are."

Yusei sighed. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Crow said.

"Crow-"

"Yusei, we're your friends, we want to help." Crow said. "Why are you destroying yourself over this? Why aren't you sleeping like you're supposed to be? We're all worried about Akiza but living like this, isn't going to bring her back."

"I know," Yusei said.

"I know that you care about her, but she wouldn't want you to suffer like this. I know we'll find her, but please, just get some sleep man." Crow said.

"I'll try." Yusei mumbled.

"Good, now, I'm going to bed, text me if you need anything." Crow said.

"Thanks Crow, I will." Yusei said then Crow shut the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayer pulled up a chair beside of my bed. I sat on the bed, cross legged, waiting for him to begin.

"What happened?" I asked again.

Sayer closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. "You've always been my number one student; you know that, right, Akiza?"

I nodded.

"You were doing so well you started controlling your powers. I decided to remove the device in your hair. Each day, you got better and better, until something went wrong."

"What went wrong?" I asked.

Sayer took my hand, rubbing the top of it with his thumb. I jerked away from his touch.

"Akiza-"

"No," I said clasping both of my hands together. "Don't touch me! Just tell me what happened."

"You were winning duels left and right, you were training my newer students, helping them reach their full potential, then one day, something changed. One minute you were dueling, the next you were clutching your arm as if it burnt. I didn't know what was going on. You kept screaming telling everyone to stay away from you. I had to use my powers to calm you down." Sayer said.

I blinked, unsure of what to say.

"It go worse. Soon you started talking nonsense, like about someone named Yusei Fudo and the Crimson Dragon. You even started saying his name in your sleep. You woke up screaming every night, crying wishing he was near you. We did everything we could to stop the nightmares, but they kept coming. I called the best psychologist in the city-"

"And?" I whispered looking down at bed.

"It wasn't enough, no matter what we did, we couldn't help you." Sayer said. "I'm sorry Akiza, but there's something that you need to know."

"What is it?" I asked. This couldn't be real. I waited for Sayer to answer. There was something wrong with me, but what? This whole time I believed that Yusei was real, but he wasn't? What's wrong with me? I held my breath, preparing for the worst, finally, Sayer spoke.

"Akiza, you have schizophrenia." He told me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: I hope y'all enjoyed! See y'all next week!


	3. Chapter 2: Schizophrenia

So Microsoft Word isn't working for me, so I'm having to use Wordpad and Google Drive to write my stories, so sorry about the mistakes. I'm using Wordpad right now until I can figure out how to do copying and pasting in Drive, it won't let me. I've decided to rewrite Stuck with You, it's still going to be similar, but it needs a lot of work and I have a better plan for it and it'll make a lot more sense, I've been reading over it and it's getting on my nerves so that story won't be getting update. I'm probably just going to write the whole thing out and then post it all at the same time or weekly like I'm doing this story, it just depends

I'm out of school for now until Fall comes along so I'll have more time to actually write my stories. Which, I'm really happy about. My dad got me two Parakeets, they're blue and I named them Akiza and Bakura :D. They look like cotton candy! I just love them to death! Anyways, hope y'all enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Yugioh 5D's  
**Warning**: Rape, lemons, violence you have been warned.  
Summary: Ten years after Team 5D's split up, Akiza returns to New Domino City to see her friends, but when she never makes it, they become worried. Strange things start to happen in the city and the doorway to the netherworld has opened up again. Who opened it and without the Crimson Dragon's power, how are they able to stop it and what does Akiza have to do with all of this?

Chapter two: Schizophrenia  
"Akiza, you have schizophrenia." Sayer said.  
My eyes widened. I had what?! No! That can't be right! I stared down at the sheets, my fists clenched around them, my body shaking.  
"Akiza, are you alright?" he asked.  
I didn't respond. I was getting angrier and angrier by the second. How dare he say I have schizophrenia! I didn't imagine Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna and Leo! They were real!  
"I don't!" I said.  
"Akiza, what are you talking about?" Sayer asked.  
"You said I have schizophrenia, well I don't!" I shouted.  
"Akiza, denial isn't going to do anyone any good." Sayer said.  
"Denial?!" I shouted I looked up at him, "You think I'm in denial?!"  
"You're saying you don't have schizophrenia, when you do, that my dear, is denial." Sayer stated.  
"There's nothing wrong with me!" I shouted. "I want my friends back!"  
"You have no friends!" Sayer yelled.  
I blinked. I had no friends? I looked down at the bed, tears started to fall. I wiped them away angrily with my sleeve.  
"Akiza, dear, you're too dangerous to have friends, don't you remember what happened when you tried to have a real friend? No one can be around you, you're too dangerous." Sayer said.  
I didn't say anything. No. This can't be happening!  
"Go away," I whispered.  
"What?" he asked.  
"GET OUT!" I screamed.  
"Akiza, acting like that is no way to act." Sayer said.  
"I don't care! I want my friends back! You're not real! This isn't real! Take me to my friends!" I screamed.  
"Akiza, they're not real!" Sayer shouted.  
"Yes they are!" I yelled. "What about the Crimson Dragon? Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna and I each had a mark and after we saved the world our signs disappeared."  
"There's no such thing as the Crimson Dragon," Sayer said. "You're living in a fantasy world."  
"No I'm not!" I yelled. "I saw it! I know it's real. My friends are real! Yusei is real! I know he is!"  
Sayer sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around me. I froze.  
"Shh," Sayer hushed me. "Calm down, Akiza, I know you're scared. You've been out for a very long time and your mind has been under a lot of stress."  
"I want my friends," I whispered tears falling down my cheeks.  
"Akiza, don't cry over people that don't exist." Sayer said. "You're only hurting yourself in the end."  
"Why won't you believe me?" I asked.  
"I do believe you," Sayer said. "But they're not real in this world."  
"What?" I asked.  
"Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo and Luna, they're all a part of your world." Sayer said.  
"What about the Fortune Cup? I was in it! I dueled against Yusei. He helped me, he said I was beautiful. What about the Dark Signers? We fought them! We won. I learned how to Turbo Duel and-"  
"Akiza, you were never in the Fortune Cup," Sayer said. "You've been here the whole time."  
"But-"  
"You need to rest," Sayer said getting up. "I'll come and check on you later. The doctor will be in with your medicine soon. I want you to take them they'll help you with this, will you take them for me?"  
"I-"  
"They'll help you forget them, you've been in fantasy land long enough; it's time for you to get back into the real world." Sayer said.  
I didn't say anything.  
"So will you take your medicine?" he asked.  
"Yeah," I mumbled.  
"That's my girl," he said titling my chin up so our eyes met. "Now, get some rest, they'll be in here later."  
I nodded. He got up and left.  
I sat on the bed, staring at the sheets. I had schizophrenia? There's no way I did. I wasn't crazy. I knew that my friends were real. They had to be. I remembered everything about them. How I met each and every one of them. I remembered dueling in the Fortune Cup, how everyone was making fun of me, but Yusei helped me through it. He told me that I was beautiful and I shouldn't care what other people think.  
I remember meeting Leo and Luna when Yanagi and Tanner brought them to the Arcadia Movement HQ to talk to me about helping them defeat the Dark Signers. Unfortunately, Sayer had different plans and decided that since Luna had special powers (since she was a signer at the time and Leo wasn't) Leo would have psychic powers too, but he didn't.  
I remember meeting Jack; he saved me after the Arcadia building started falling down. I had met Misty, a supermodel who claimed that I killed her brother by telling him to join the Arcadia Movement. I remember meeting Crow as well; he was one of Yusei's closest friends, as well as Jack's. Crow helped Yusei and Jack defeat Goodwin, later he became a Signer.  
I remember everything, all of the good and bad times we went through. I remembered me being in a coma after the duel with Misty. I was so heartbroken; I didn't want to wake up. Yusei came to the hospital, he touched my face and called out my name, I woke up instantly. My parents were there. I remember being furious with him. I couldn't control my powers, I nearly killed my father, but I was able to gain control of them and I was no longer the Black Rose Witch.  
The fights, the battles, the hardships we had to endure because we were Signers, I remember it all. But I don't remember how I got here. Something has to be going on, but what? Sayer won't tell me, I know that much. He claimed that I had schizophrenia, which I don't! I can't believe him! He said that I don't have any friends. I thought I talked to people here, have I been in this room the whole time?  
What happened? If Yusei and the others aren't real, then why did I have to wake up? I didn't want to be in "reality" anymore. I wanted to go back; I wanted to see Bridgett again. I wanted her to tell me that I was in love with Yusei and that he was in love with me. I wanted to hear Jack talk about himself. I want to hear the child at Martha's laughing when Crow played with them. I wanted to hear Luna talk about the Duel Monster's Spirit World. I wanted to hear Leo talk too much and embarrass his sister. I wanted to ride my Duel Runner, to feel the wind blowing through my hair. I wanted to Turbo Duel to win match after match.  
But most of all, I wanted to be with Yusei; just like we were the night I said good-bye. If I would have known I would never see him again. If only I told him how much he meant to me. Bridgett was right: I should have told him earlier! I missed my chance and now he'll die not knowing that I love him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"You guys don't have to stay here." Yusei said. "I know you want to get back to your own lives, let me handle this-"  
"Yusei, you can't do this alone." Crow said.  
"Crow's right and there's no way in hell you're going to get all the credit for finding Akiza. When a friend of Jack Atlas' is gone, then Jack Atlas puts all things aside until that friend is safe." Jack said.  
"But-"  
"No buts," Crow said. "The twins will be here any moment and we can start looking for Akiza."  
Yusei sighed. "Okay,"  
The twins arrived shortly after along with Blister and Carly. Carly went straight over to Jack, giving him a hug, they pulled away when Leo began talking.  
"So what's the plan today?" Leo asked.  
"We need to think about this, Akiza has her Duel Disk right?" Luna asked.  
Everyone nodded.  
"So maybe we can track her using that." Luna suggested.  
"That would work; expect something's blocking the system." Blister said.  
"You can't hack into it?" Jack asked.  
Blister closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm afraid not. But from the looks of things, someone's trying to keep us away from Akiza." He said.  
"But who would do such a thing?!" Leo cried. "Akiza's a good person, she wouldn't hurt anybody."  
"Maybe they're someone from her past," Crow suggested. "After all she used to be the Black Rose Witch and I'm sure she caused a lot of destruction. Maybe they took this opportunity to get revenge."  
"That could be true, but who would want revenge?" Luna asked.  
"Well, we know it can't be Misty," Carly said. "She knows that Sayer is the real culprit behind the death of her brother. I think the best thing for us to do is to track down who knows Akiza and maybe we can get some information from them."  
"Good idea, Carly." Jack said. Carly smiled at his praising words.  
"Yusei, you've been unusually quiet," Martha pointed out, "is everything okay?"  
"Yeah," Yusei mumbled.  
Martha gave him a worried look, but didn't press the matter further.  
Everyone gathered around Blister, he looked up people that Akiza might have known from the Arcadia Movement. He printed out a list for everyone.  
"Alright so I'll talk to Misty and see if she might know where Akiza is." Carly said. Although Misty was no longer mad at Akiza, she might be able to help.  
"Jack and I will visit Tamara Ivana, I'm sure she'll have some answers." Crow said.  
"Leo and I will visit Victor Wails." Luna said.  
"I'll go to Sector Security and talk to Ushio and Mina." Yusei said.  
Everyone headed out, hoping to find some answers to where Akiza was.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Sayer walked through the Arcadia Movement HQ building. Everything was going according to plan. He had gotten Akiza back. It took quite the effort, having one of his men board the plane in disguise. He had to take precaution. He knew Akiza was smart, but apparently she wasn't smart enough because she was here at last.  
Lying to her had been the easy part. How could she prove him wrong? Yusei Fudo was nowhere to be seen and she had been knocked out cold. The plan was going perfectly, soon Akiza would forget about Yusei and things would go back to the way they were before.  
Sayer growled to himself, thinking of that horrid name. He had been trying to woo his beloved Black Rose for years, but she never gave him the time of day. But when Yusei came into the picture, oh no, he swept her off her feet like they had known each other for years! Yusei didn't know anything about Akiza!  
"Sir!" a man shouted running down the hall.  
Sayer stopped walking. The man stopped a few feet in front of him, panting.  
"Akiza-she's-"  
"Where is she?" Sayer asked beginning to walk again.  
"I don't know, she-she's not in her room." The man replied.  
"Well, why are you standing here?!" Sayer shouted. "Go find her!"  
"Y-yes sir!" the man stuttered before scampering away.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
That did it! I wasn't going to sit here on this damn bed all day and night wishing that Yusei was real. No I was going to prove to everyone that he was real. So I needed to get out of here. Sadly though, that was easier said than done. I knew Sayer had people watching me, not to mention I was hooked to a machine and when I removed the wires, beeping sounded, alerting everyone into my room immediately.  
There had to be a way to get out of this room, but what? I sat on the bed, my feet propped up on the side of the bed, my elbows on my thighs and my chin in my hands thinking. The room was fairly large, I removed my hands, looking up I noticed that there was a window vent. This was my only chance of escape, but the question was: how can I get up there?  
I looked down at the wires, my eyes tracing them to the machine. The screen flashed waves of green, indicating that I had much brain activity. If there was a way to shut it off, then maybe I could escape. I closed my eyes. I could feel my friends cheering me on. Telling me that I could do this, that I was strong, I knew my powers weren't as strong as they once were. I no longer had the mark of the Crimson Dragon, but for some reason, I could still feel his power radiating through me, as if he was still with me. I could feel the power of all of my friends.  
I concentrated on disabling the machine. It sent off a boom. I froze. They would be in here any minute. I waited, but they never came. I let out my breath, sighing in relief. Okay maybe the "explosion" wasn't as loud as I thought it was. I removed the wires, standing up. I knew there were people watching me, so why hadn't they come in yet? I shrugged walking toward the vent, luckily for me, it was on the floor so I wouldn't have to waste my time moving the chair that was on the other side of the room under the vent and climbing into it, leaving a trace of what I had planned. I knew they were going to find out that I was gone. I had to act quickly.  
I got on my hands and knees, opening the vent, crawling into it. It was a tight fit, but I managed to get into it. The shaft was long, it hurt to crawl through it, my knees and elbows were becoming red from the metal, but I had to press on. I needed to find answers. I needed to find an escape.  
I stopped. I noticed I was above a room, perhaps this was Sayer's office. I'm sure I could find out some information here. The drop was a long way down; I couldn't just jump out of the ventilator shaft, I could get hurt by doing that. I smiled to myself that would be perfect, I just needed to summon Rose Tentacles and I would-  
Oh no!  
Where is my deck! Panic struck my core. I searched frantically for it. I always had it on me. Where is it?! No. No! This was not happening to me! Tears started to form but I shook them off. There was a way around this, I just had to find it, and fast.  
"Alright, Akiza, pull yourself together." I told myself. "Your friends are always with you. They believe in you."  
With that said, I looked down again. Maybe the fall wasn't as big as I thought. I started to open the door, bracing myself for a jump. I closed my eyes, landing on my knees. My legs throbbed, but I had much worse before. I stood up slowly, I had to act quickly there wasn't much time. I walked over to Sayer's desk, pulling out a drawer and a manila folder. I pulled out the papers. But there was nothing on them. Why would Sayer be keeping blank papers?  
"I knew I'd find you in here." I heard a familiar voice say. I froze the papers still in my hand. I watched as Sayer removed them, placing them back in the folder and putting it away. "What are you doing in here, Akiza?" he asked.  
"I-uh-"  
"What did I tell you about leaving your room? You know that it's dangerous, you could have been hurt." Sayer said.  
"I just wanted some answers." I mumbled.  
"I've given you all the answers, Akiza." Sayer said. "What more do you want?"  
"No you haven't!" I shouted.  
I saw Sayer jump slightly at my outburst.  
"You keep telling me that Yusei and the others aren't real, but I know they are!" I yelled.  
"Akiza, this right here is the reason I can't let you out of your room." Sayer said. "You're still confusing your imaginary world and reality."  
"No I'm not!" I shouted. "I know they're real! I want to go home! You're the one who's not real!'  
"Do you see them?" Sayer shouted.  
I didn't answer.  
"ANSWER ME!" he cried. "Do you see them!"  
"No but-"  
"Do you see me?" he asked.  
"Yes," I mumbled.  
"Then that means I'm real and they're not." Sayer said. "I know it hurts, Akiza," Sayer walked toward me, "But you have to face reality: those friends of yours, the Crimson Dragon, all of that, it's not real." Sayer pulled me into an embrace. I froze, letting him. Tears began to slide down my cheeks.  
"No," I whispered.  
"What?" he asked.  
"NO!" I screamed, jerking away from his touch.  
"Akiza…"  
"Stay away from me!" I shouted. I felt my powers rush through me. I hadn't felt them like this in a long time. Anger ran through me. I barely heard Sayer scream my name, begging me to calm down, but I didn't listen. I didn't want to listen. I refused to believe that my friends and all of the things I had learned; all of the adventures I had been on, all of the times I spent with them, that Yusei wasn't real. I was going to find the answers, even if I had to destroy this place to do so! I felt arms grabbing me. I tried to break away, papers flew everywhere. I screamed, struggling within their holds.  
"Take her back to her room!" I heard Sayer shout at the men. "And this time don't let her escape!"  
"Yes sir!" they chanted before taking me back to my room.  
"You won' get away with this!" I cried still struggling as they dragged me back to my room. "I'll find the truth behind all of this Sayer! I know you're not real!"  
Sayer didn't say anything, watching me get dragged out of his office.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: Whelp, there's chapter 2 for ya! I hope y'all enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 3: Past Secrets, Part 1

Before we get this chapter underway, I would like to point out a few things:

1) This story is set 10 years after Z-one, which means no one is a signer. I have had people tell me to bring their signer marks back, whether I do or do not is up to me and not anyone else. If I do bring them back, it will be WAY later on in the story, it is only the beginning of the story!

2) Akiza is not going to get saved right now! Why the hell would I do that? That makes no sense! The whole point of this story is that Akiza gets captured, told she has schizophrenia, eventually starts to believe it and goes under Sayer's spell. While everyone else looks for her. They're not going to find her right away, I know y'all would like for that to happen, and I would too, but I have other plans and y'all might not like it but tough! Also, everyone is ten years older, so Luna and Leo are 21 (my age) in this, not 11.

3) Akiza's powers aren't as strong as they used to be. Remember, she lost her powers during the Grand Prix when Team Catastrophe attacked her with "Hook the Hidden Knight." But she regained some of her powers, and the fact that her power mostly came from the Crimson Dragon and now she's no longer a signer makes a big deal too. I'm trying to make this realistic as possible. I want Akiza to be saved too, but I can't have that right now.

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy this chapter. This mostly focuses on what Yusei and the others are doing, but Akiza's still in this chapter of course. I have OC characters in here for a reason not for my health. I have 7 pages of the next chapter written. I'm having to do a lot of background stories for the Arcadia Movement and such so I hope to have that chapter up next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's

Warning: Rape, lemons, violence you have been warned.

Summary: Ten years after Team 5D's split up, Akiza returns to New Domino City to see her friends, but when she never makes it, they become worried. Strange things start to happen in the city and the doorway to the netherworld has opened up again. Who opened it and without the Crimson Dragon's power, how are they able to stop it and what does Akiza have to do with all of this?

Chapter Three: Past Secrets Part 1

Carly headed toward the city to talk to Misty, she heard that she was going to be in town today after finishing a photo shoot. Hopefully, the supermodel would know something about Akiza's whereabouts. Carly parked her car, walking toward the Tops. She flashed her ID they nodded, letting her in. Carly had been here thousands of times to visit Misty so they knew who she was. She went inside, heading toward the desk.

"I'm here to see Misty." Carly said.

The woman behind the desk nodded, sending her on her way. Carly headed upstairs, knocking on Misty's door.

"Who is it?" Misty called from the other side of the door.

"It-It's Carly," Carly replied. She had been here a thousand times Misty and she had become great friends, but even so Carly couldn't stop being nervous around her. Misty was a supermodel, but she was unlike anyone in the spotlight. She reminded Carly of Jack, famous, yet she actually cared about others.

Misty opened the door, smiling. "Come in, Carly."

Carly walked inside, she looked around, still amazed at Misty's home.

"Can I get you something?" Misty asked.

"No, thank you." Carly replied.

"Carly, calm down, you've been here many times," Misty said. "There's nothing to worry about."

"I know but, I-" Carly said but stopped herself.

"I know it's strange, being around a supermodel, but I'm just like you, we breathe the same air right?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Carly mumbled looking down at the ground.

"And we live in the same city right?" Misty asked.

"Yes." Carly said.

"And we're both beautiful." Misty said.

Carly didn't reply.

Misty touched Carly's chin, lifting it, their eyes meeting.

"Right?" Misty asked.

"I-" Carly looked away. "I'm not as pretty as you are."

"Nonsense," Misty said. "We're all beautiful in our own way."

Carly blushed. "You-you think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course," Misty replied. "And Jack Atlas would agree with me."

Carly's face heated more at the thought of her boyfriend. She still couldn't believe that Jack chose her to be his girlfriend out of all of the girls he could have. She was nothing, and he was everything.

"Thank you," Carly stuttered.

Misty smiled. "You have so much self-doubt. You're a great person Carly you're beautiful both on the inside and outside. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Carly nodded.

"Now, you usually don't come here on the weekends, is there something wrong?" Misty asked.

"Well, you see…" Carly said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei rode his Duel Runner toward Sector Security HQ. He needed to speak with Ushio and Mina. They were the head of security. Lazard had become mayor after the incident with Z-One. Yusei flashed his ID, walking inside the building.

"Yusei," Ushio said seeing Yusei walk in the hallway, "You're not scheduled to work today, what brings you here?"

"I know," Yusei said. "I'm here to speak with you and Mina."

"Oh? Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"You could say that." Yusei mumbled.

"Well, let's go to my office, and I'll call Mina." Ushio said.

Yusei nodded, following him. He called Mina, who walked in shortly after.

"Ushio told me you needed to speak with me," Mina said taking a seat beside of Ushio. "What's going on?"

Yusei told them the whole story about Akiza. Mina gasped.

"Ms. Akiza's missing?" she asked.

"I'm afraid so." Yusei said. "I didn't want to get you involved but I don't know what else to do."

"Yusei, it's okay to ask for help." Mina said.

"Mina's right," Ushio said. "It's our job as security to make sure every citizen of New Domino is safe and from what you've told us, Akiza is not."

"I don't know where she could be. Blister gathered some information on some people that used to be a part of Arcadia Movement." Yusei said.

"That's good," Mina said. "We need to start with those people; maybe we can get a lead."

"Crow thinks that someone wants revenge against her." Yusei said.

"Hmm…" Ushio said putting his hand on his chin. "That does make sense, wasn't she some sort of witch before she met you guys?"

"She was never a witch," Yusei snapped.

"Uh-sorry I didn't mean-"

"I'm sorry, Ushio," Yusei said.

"It's fine, I know you're worried about her." Ushio said.

Yusei didn't say anything.

"We'll let you know if we find anything out." Mina said.

Yusei nodded getting up.

"Don't stress yourself out, Yusei." Ushio said placing a hand on Yusei's shoulder. "It doesn't do anyone any good."

"I know," Yusei sighed.

"I'll call you as soon as I find something out." Ushio said.

"Thank you," Yusei mumbled before heading out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leo and Luna headed to Victor Wails place he lived in Satellite, not too far from Martha's place. They arrived, walking up to the door. The place seemed a bit run down; it was strange; considering that Satellite had been rebuilt.

Leo knocked on the door.

"Who goes there?" a voice called out, it sounded grouchy and mean.

"I-umm…" Leo stuttered.

"Look, I already told you security folks, I don't want another home, so why don't y'all just-"

An old man who was dressed in a cut up, ragged shirt and shorts, opened the door.

"What the hell do you kids want?" Victor asked.

"We're not kids," Luna said.

"Yeah, we're twenty-one." Leo said.

"I could care less how old ya are, what the hell are you doing on my property?" Victor snapped.

"We need to talk to you." Leo replied.

"Sorry, kid, but I don't feel like talking to the likes of you." Victor was about to close the door, when Luna put her foot in-between the door and the frame.

"Please, sir." Luna said. "We really need your help."

"I said no, little girl, now move or I'll call Sector Security." Victor said trying to get Luna to move.

"And I'll call them, telling them that you're withholding information." Leo shot back.

Victor's eyes widened, he opened the door. "What the devil are you talkin' about kid?" he asked.

"Akiza Izinski," Luna said removing her foot.

"We know you know her," Leo said.

"Yeah? And so what if I do?" Victor asked.

"We need to know what you know about her." Leo said.

Victor stared at Luna and Leo for a moment, he growled, turning around, "Fine, follow me."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I had no idea how long I had been out. Time seemed to come and go these days. I had no sense of day or night. There was no clock on the wall. I had nothing to do. I lay on my back, staring up at the ceiling. I felt so lonely. I just had to leave New Domino City, didn't I? If I had only stayed with Yusei then maybe I wouldn't be here.

I tried to escape, I tried to find some sort of information, but Sayer caught me. Something tells me those blank pieces of paper I found in the manila folder in his desk drawer, weren't really blank. He was keeping something from me, but what?

He said I had schizophrenia. Was that true? Did I really have that disorder? I didn't feel weird; I knew that my friends were real. I knew the Dark Signers, the Crimson Dragon, everything was real. I needed to find my deck, but what was the point? Thanks to my carelessness, Sayer's men were watching me like hawks. One false move and I would be done for. I sighed, sitting up, propping my back up with pillows. The door suddenly opened. I looked to see Sayer standing there. I turned away from him, trying to keep calm.

"Akiza, is that any way to act?" Sayer asked. I heard him walking toward me, but I didn't bother to look at him. "Why the long face, sweetheart?"

"Don't call me that." I hissed lowly.

Sayer ignored my warning. "We need to talk about last week," he said.

"Yes, we do." I said looking at him, he had pulled up a chair, taking a seat in it. "And I have questions."

"And I have answers," he said smugly.

I narrowed my eyes. What I'd give to summon Rose Tentacles right here and now and slap the smirk off that man's face, but I couldn't do anything right now, instead I clutched the sheets, looking away.

"Why?" I asked.

"Pardon me?" he asked.

"You heard me." I said.

"I don't know what you mean." Sayer said.

I rolled my eyes; I could care less if he saw. I knew he was messing with my mind. He knew what I was talking about.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Sayer." I said lowly. "Why did you do this?"

"I did it to help you, Akiza." Sayer said.

"I was doing just fine without you!" I shouted.

"No, you weren't." Sayer said. "You think you were, but you really weren't. You think that the world in your mind is real, but it's not. That's why you've been put on special mediation to help you overcome this. I know it hurts, Akiza." Sayer said placing his hand on my arm. "But you're a strong woman, and I know that you can get through this."

"Why do you have to lie to me?" I whispered.

"I'm not lying to you." Sayer said. "I'm only telling you the truth."

"So Yusei…he-he's not real?" I managed to say.

"I'm afraid not, Akiza." Sayer said.

"But I love him." I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks. This hurt. God, it hurts so badly, how could I have been so stupid! I knew he and the others were too good to be true. The world I created, sure, it wasn't a perfect one, but I wasn't lonely. I had all of these amazing people. Why did my mind have to lie to me? Why did I have to wake up at all?

"You can't love someone that doesn't exist, Akiza." Sayer said.

I didn't say anything, staring down at the bed. Sayer got up, sitting on the bed, he wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head, rocking me back and forth.

"Shh, my beautiful rose, it's okay, I'm here. I won't let anyone hurt you again." He whispered in my ear, running his fingers through my hair each time he did though, I broke into sobs. I didn't want Sayer, I wanted Yusei, but he wasn't real and I needed to accept that fact. I needed to accept the fact that I never left the Arcadia Movement. I had been here the whole time, unconscious dreaming of this fantasy world where I had amazing friends. Sayer was right, he was always right. I didn't have any friends.

"Akiza, calm down, I know it hurts, but you have me, isn't that enough?" he asked.

No. It wasn't. Sayer should be dead. I should be with Yusei, Jack, Crow and the twins. We should all be at Martha's, playing with the kids. Yusei and Jack should be Turbo Dueling. I should be in my office as a doctor. But I guess reality finally set in, that world, it was too good to be true. I thought the Black Rose Witch was gone forever, I guess she never left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my," Misty gasped. Carly had told her everything about what had been going on and about Akiza.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Carly asked.

"I'm afraid not," she said placing her teacup on the table. "The only thing I know about her was that she was apart of the Arcadia Movement."

"Can you tell me what you do know about her stay there?" Carly asked.

"Not much," Misty sighed. "Remember, I was very angry with her because I believed she killed Toby. However, I will help you and the others find her."

"You will?" Carly asked. "Thank you so much, Misty!" Carly jumped up, running over to Misty, hugging her.

Misty laughed, hugging her back.

"This is the Carly, I love to see, happy and beautiful."

Carly blushed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jack, are you sure this is the right way?" Crow asked.

Jack and Crow had been wandering the streets of New Domino City for hours, but they still hadn't come across Tamara's house.

"It's this way!" Jack shouted, revving his engine more, his Duel Runner speeding up more.

"You said, that three hours ago!" Crow cried doing the same.

"Well this time, I'm right, try to keep up!" Jack called, speeding up more.

"Yeah right, moron!" Crow shouted, chasing after him.

They finally arrived at the address Blister gave them.

"It's about time we made it," Crow said getting off of his Duel Runner. "Next time, let someone with real navigation experience take the lead!"

"When I find someone that has it, I'll be sure to do that." Jack said.

Suddenly, a girl, who seemed to be about thirteen years old with blonde hair and blue-eyes stepped outside of the house that Jack and Crow were arguing in front of.

"Can I help you with something?" the girl asked.

"Are you Tamara Ivana?" Crow asked.

"Yes," the girl answered, hands on her hips. "Who wants to know?"

"We do," Jack said. "The name's Jack Atlas."

"Like I didn't know that?" Tamara scoffed waving her hand in front of her face. "Everyone knows who you are."

"Well, I see my reputation precedes me." Jack gloated.

Tamara narrowed her eyes, "Don't flatter yourself, everyone knows that short lived duel career you had was a bunch of bull-"

"TAMARA!" a woman shouted. "What did I tell you about using that kind of language?"

"I-" Tamara said.

A woman that looked identical to Tamara, expect much taller appeared from the house.

"Hello? Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Crow Hogan, and this is Jack Atlas." Crow replied.

"Oh my, the Jack Atlas?" the woman gasped.

Jack smiled, delighted to still be adored. Crow rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe you're here, my daughter-she loves you."

"No I don't mom," Tamara growled, but her blush said otherwise.

"Well, if you wanted my autograph, then you could have asked for it, you know." Jack said. "I am a nice guy after all."

"I don't want your autograph!" Tamara shouted. "Just tell me why you're here!"

"Tamara that's-"

"No, mom!" Tamara yelled. "I'm sick and tired of you saying I love Jack Atlas, when I don't. I'm gay, stop making me like him!"

Silenced filled the air.

"Umm…maybe we should come back another time." Crow said walking back a few steps but Jack caught him.

"We're not leaving until we get some answers about Akiza." Jack yelled holding Crow by the shirt collar.

Tamara gasped. "Did you say, Akiza?"

Jack dropped Crow, who was now gasping for air.

"Yeah," Crow answered. "We heard that you know her."

"Well, I don't so just-"

"Tamara, stop being a spoiled brat," her mother said. "I'm sorry my daughter's being so rude, and speaking of rude, I didn't introduce myself, my name is Lora Ivana, but you can call me Lora. Please, come on in."

Jack and Crow exchanged glances and followed Lora inside, the whole time, Tamara gave Jack death glares, he shrugged it off.

"Now, I'm going to work, Tamara, you need to be nice to Mr. Atlas and his friend, okay?" Lora said.

"Whatever," Tamara spat.

Lora ignored Tamara and went off to get ready for work, after she left, Tamara began talking.

"Whatever you're trying to do to Akiza, I won't let you, Sayer's already hurt her enough as it is." Tamara spat.

"We know," Crow said. "We're friends with her."

Tamara's eyes widened then she burst into a fit of laughter. "Aki has no friends." She said coldly.

"Well she does!" Jack shouted.

"Like I'd believe you, mom thinks you're so great, but you're nothing but a washed up has been" Tamara said.

"Why you-"

"Jack calm down," Crow advised. "Now, Tamara, can you tell me why you don't like Jack."

Tamara bit her lip, looking at Crow, "My mother," she said looking away, "she wants me to find someone like you," Tamara turned to face Jack again, Crow and he were listening intently on the girl's story. "She wants me to get married and have children and-"

"You said that you were gay outside, is that true?" Crow asked.

Tamara nodded. "Yes, but-"

"Your mother doesn't believe you." Jack finished.

"Yeah," Tamara sighed looking at the ground. "No matter what I try to do, when I try to talk about girls, she just changes the subject, we used to be really close but…"

"Well, I could care less if you were gay, straight, bi, a transgender or a damn robot chicken! I just want to find my friend, so if you have anything to say, spill it." Jack shouted.

Tamara closed her eyes before starting. "We were in the Arcadia Movement together."

"You're a psychic?" Crow asked.

Tamara nodded. "We lived in the same section, my powers weren't as great as hers, but they came fairly close. We trained together. I tried to talk to her, but she always brushed me off, telling me that we had more important things to do than sit around chatting. I knew she was right, but I felt so lonely there, then one day, I saw them."

"Who's them?" Jack asked.

Tamara let out a cold laugh. "Who do you think? Sayer and Akiza, he had her arms wrapped around her, pressing her back against the railing. Anger boiled within me. I couldn't believe Sayer was doing that to her, to my Akiza."

Jack and Crow's eyes widened.

"Woah hold up a minute you're not saying-" Crow said.

"No, she is!" Jack gasped in realization.

"You had a crush on Akiza?" they both shouted.

****

XXXXXXXXXXXX

******Me: Sorry for the short chapter, well, I guess it's not really that short, but it is for me, seeing as how I write 15-36 pages double spaced for a chapter. But I wanted to leave y'all with a cliffie so...I'm trying to make this story as interesting as possible. Faithshipping isone of my favorite pairings so I'm trying to do justice for it. I'm sorry if it seems boring right now, but I promise, it'll get better, so like I said earlier, I can't have Akiza be saved yet, there's a lot i have planned, and y'all will love it! Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed! Review lovelies :D.  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Past Secrets, Part 2

Had this up earlier, but I needed to change things around. I had someone blocked, but I decided to unblock them since they apologized, which shows that they're mature enough to admit their mistakes and I don't see any point in leaving them blocked because that would only make me a spoiled brat, which, I am not.

I actually had this chapter written out sometime after I posted the last one, but for some reason, I thought I had to add more to it. I just had to wrap up the chapter's ending. This chapter was a bit difficult for me, but I think I managed well, and I hope things will be clearer once time goes on. I know I write weirdly, but it's the way I think, I don't know how else to write. I want to make things interesting and not make things so obvious. Remember, this in Akiza's POV so I'll mainly be focusing on her (except in some situations).

Also, I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes in this chapter. Word still isn't working and I'm using Google Drive. Apparently, it uses the red line for grammar and spelling and it's hard to get the cursor on the word you want! It's so annoying! But I did what I could as far as editing goes..so anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's **

Warning: Rape, lemons, violence you have been warned

Chapter Four: Past Secrets, Part 2

Luna and Leo followed Victor into the house. They looked around, seeing piles of trash and clothes everywhere.

"Do you ever clean up?" Leo asked.

"Leo!" Luna turned to smack her brother on the back of the head. "That's very rude."

Leo shrugged, he may have gotten older, but he was still blunt as ever. Victor stopped in the living room. There were boxes, clothes, trash, you name it everywhere.

"Umm..." Leo said.

"Where can we sit, Victor sir?" Luna asked.

Victor walked over to the couch, that had some magazines and dirty clothes on it, he wiped the couch clean with one sweep of his hand.

"Sit here," he gestured to the couch. Luna and Leo gave each other looks before taking a seat on the dingy brown couch. Victor took a seat in the recliner after throwing some things off.

"What do you want with Akiza?" Victor asked.

"We want to know what you know about her." Leo said.

"And why should I tell you somethin' like that kid?" Victor asked.

"Look, Akiza's been missing for God knows how long and we-" Leo began but his sister cut him off.

"Akiza is our friend, she was supposed to meet us at the airport about three weeks ago, but she never showed up." Luna said.

"And this is my problem because?" Victor snapped.

"You know Akiza!" Leo shouted, jumping up. "So tell us where she is!"

"Leo, calm down." Luna ordered, pulling her brother back down. She turned to look at Victor, who didn't seem fazed by Leo's outburst. "We really need your help, sir." Luna said calmly. "We've searched all over for her. We heard that you knew her, is that true?"

Victor's eyes traveled to Leo, who narrowed his eyes at him, sitting on the edge of the couch. Then they traveled to Luna, who had her legs crossed, her hands clasped together, lying in her lap.

"Yeah, I know her, alright." Victor said in a smug voice.

Leo caught the tone.

"Oh, so you have some beef with her I see." he said.

Victor glared at Leo, but didn't comment.

"Please sir," Luna pleaded. "Tell us how you know Akiza."

Victor growled low in his throat, he didn't want to tell these "kids" anything, but what choice did he have? They knew that he knew Akiza, and apparently, Sector Security was informed of her absence. He clutched his fists on the arms of the chair. He couldn't believe that Security was on her side! Not to mention these two brats! How dare they come into his home and demand that he tell them about that witch! Well, he didn't want to end up in jail for not spilling what he knew, maybe when he told them his story, they'd see how horrible she was and be glad she disappeared.

"Before I tell you my story, I want to know, are either of you part of the Arcadia Movement?" he asked.

"No." they both answered.

Victor nodded. "Then I'll tell you how I know, Akiza." he spat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes," Tamara said clutching her fists at her side. She stared out the window. Crow and Jack sat on the couch, looking at her. "She didn't know it, but she was my everything. I tried so hard to be like her, but I never could be."

"Why didn't you just tell her how you felt?" Crow asked.

"And how do you think that would have went?" Tamara snapped turning to face Crow. "She was with Sayer."

"But she never told us anything about her being with him." Crow said.

"Oh, like she would have?" Tamara laughed, venom leaking her in tone. "She didn't tell anyone at the Movement either."

"Then how do you know she was with him?" Jack asked.

"I saw them kissing!" Tamara cried. "If that's not together, then what is!"

"Ha!" Jack scoffed. "I've kissed plenty of girls and I wasn't with them. Kissing doesn't imply anything."

"Yes, but you were a big shot star." Tamara pointed out, "Akiza wasn't. In fact, she was the most isolated one of us all."

Jack and Crow didn't say anything, they knew, based on what Akiza had told them, what she had gone through. Though they didn't know exactly what, they knew it was terrible.

"Tell us what happened when you were in the Arcadia Movement." Crow said.

Tamara didn't speak for a while, she stared out the window, her hands behind her back. Crow and Jack didn't say anything, waiting for her to talk.

"When I was born, my father died, or so, that's what my mother said anyways. She didn't want me to find out the truth, that he had left her for another man." Tamara said. "My mother raised me all on her own, she homeschooled me for a long time, until I was about ten, she wanted me to go into public school, so I went. The kids ignored me most of the time, but one day, these bullies came up to me and attacked me. I tried to get loose from their grip, but I couldn't. i was so scared. They had me pinned in the alleyway, I had taken it because it was the quickest way home. They stopped me, wanting some money. They knew I was rich, thanks to my mother working as a doctor and all." Tamara paused a moment before continuing. "They stabbed me a few times, stripped my clothes, left me in the streets. Someone found me, I wasn't sure who, I stayed in the hospital for about two weeks, my mother, she couldn't care for me, she was too upset, so the other doctors did. I came home and she pulled me out of public school. I didn't mind it so much, but it was lonely. I missed going to school, even though it was dangerous.

"One day, I got fed up with being in the house all day, when my mom left for work, I snuck outside. I went downtown, walking in the streets, i knew it was dangerous, but I didn't care, that's when I saw her. Akiza, or, Black Rose Witch, as I was informed. She was dueling someone with this incredible dragon. I'd never seen a duel before, I was fasinated by it. I had heard stories about Duel Monsters, but I never had seen any of the cards. But her monsters looked too real to be holograms. I wanted a closer look, so I walked over toward her, that's when the buildings started to crumble, people ran, scattering about, screaming, trying to escape. I was frozen in place, I couldn't move, I was just too fasinated by her power, I wanted to be able to do that. To get back at those guys who hurt me.

"There was a chunk of building that came toward me, I tried to move, but I couldn't. Fear enveloped me, I was going to die in downtown New Domino City, just like I had meant to, two years prior. But nothing happened. Akiza came up to me, she told me that I have powers and that the Arcadia Movement would love to have me." Tamara said. "I told her I'd do anything to join, I told her about what had happened to me, she listened, she comforted me. It was amazing, I had never been able to talk to anyone like I had her. She took me to the Arcadia Movement HQ, it was massive, she took me to someone named Sayer, he ran some tests on me, they were painful, but pain was the price when it came to being in the Movement, that's what Akiza said anyways."

Tamara turned around before she continued, "I stayed in the Movement for years, I had passed Sayer's exam, he told me that my powers were incredible, I asked him if I had these powers, why couldn't I use them that day when I was ten. He told me that my powers were more dormant than other psychics and they weren't strong enough to get revenge, but strong enough to protect me from dying because anyone else would have died from the wounds I got that day.

"He trained me, he trained all of us. Akiza and I became the top students, Akiza of course, was a higher rank than me. Her powers were incredible, she had to wear a hairpiece to control her powers. Everyone was insanely jealous of her, they tried to attack her, but I wouldn't let them, because of it, I didn't make any friends. Akiza and I grew closer, we talked a lot, but mostly it was about our powers, we never talked about our homelife, expect here and there. She wasn't comfortable talking to anyone about it, and that was understandable." Tamara said, closing her eyes for a moment, before turning away. "I was going to tell her that day, the day that I saw them, but I couldn't, because she was with him. Sayer, I hated him! I tried to kill him with my powers, but Akiza, she stopped me. They kicked me out. I lived on the streets, working odd jobs here and there, but because of Sayer, I wasn't able to keep a job. Eventually, my mother found me, after I had gone into a store to buy some new clothes, she took me back home and well, here I am."

Crow and Jack didn't say anything, trying to take in everything that Tamara told him.

"Do you have any idea where Akiza could be?" Crow asked.

"Isn't she in the Arcadia Movement?" Tamara asked turning around.

"No," Jack said. "That place was destroyed long ago."

"Then, no." Tamara said.

"Can you help us find her?" Crow asked.

"Why should I?" Tamara asked.

"Because she's our best friend." he replied. "we don't know what happened to her, we're worried."

"I don't want anything to do with Akiza anymore." Tamara spat looking at the floor. "I can't stand the sight of her."

"You don't have to stand the sight of her for long!" Jack snapped. Tamara snapped her head up, their eyes met. "Akiza is my best friend, she didn't mean to hurt you, it wasn't her fault, so stop blaming Akiza! It's not her fault! Sayer's long gone! Get over it!"

Tamara's eyes widened. "Sayer's gone?" she gasped.

"Yes," Jack answered. "He died."

"Alright, I'll help you find her then." she said.

Jack and Crow looked at each other and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akiza killed my wife." Victor spat.

"Akiza wouldn't do that!" Leo exclaimed.

"Yeah," Luna cried. "Akiza's a sweetheart."

"Oh, that's what she wants you to believe." Victor snarled. "But you haven't seen her true power, then. The power of the Black Rose Witch!"

"We know Akiza used to be the Black Rose Witch," Luna said. "But she's not her anymore, Akiza's a good person."

"Ha!" Victor scoffed, "Says you, but I know better."

"We're not going to sit here and let you insult our friend like that, now tell us why you hate Akiza so much!" Leo demanded.

"I already told you, kid," Victor said. "She killed my wife."

"And we already told you she didn't, so you'd better start talking or else." Leo warned.

"Leo, stop it." Luna said.

Leo mumbled something incoherent. If Luna did hear it, she didn't bother to comment.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he's really protective of his friends." Luna said looking at Victor. "You said that Akiza killed your wife, how do you know it was her?"

"Because she never returned home." Victor said.

"What do you mean, never returned home? Where'd she go?" Leo asked.

"Where do you think, kid?" Victor spat. "The Arcadia Movement."

Luna and Leo's eyes widened.

"The Arcadia Movement?" Leo asked.

"But that's only for psychic duelists." Luna said. "Why would your wife have gone there?"

"Because she was a psychic." Victor replied.

"She was?" Leo asked.

"She couldn't do much, but when we dueled each other, I noticed that the attacks were real, they hurt a lot, and we didn't understand why. One day, we were walking downtown, when suddenly, we saw the Black Rose Witch. She was dueling someone, my wife, she wanted to duel her, so she did, naturally she lost, but Akiza, she saw that my wife had potential, so she invited her to come to the Movement with her. I begged her not to go, telling her it was dangerous, but she wouldn't listen. That was the last time I saw her."

"I'm sorry," Luna said. "But Akiza didn't kill anyone."

"How can you sit there, in my own god damn house and tell me that my wife was murdered by that wretched witch!" Victor cried.

"Because she didn't!" Leo shouted, jumping to his feet. "Akiza's isn't like that!"

"And how would you know, little boy?!" Victor hissed, doing the same.

"Because I'm her friend and I know the real Akiza!" Leo shouted.

Leo and Victor were about a foot away from each other, ready to tear one another to shreads. Luna jumped up, standing in-between them, placing a hand on their chests.

"That's enough, you two." Luna said, looking at them as she spoke. "we are not here to argue,we are here to find answers, now both of you sit down, and we'll discuss this in an adult manner. Both of you are old enough to act your age, so please do."

Leo and Victor glared at one another before turning around, taking a seat where they were before. Luna sighed in relief, doing the same. "Now then", she said, "What makes you think Akiza is the one that murdered your wife?"

"Were you not listening little girl?" Victor hissed. "I told you that they dueled and I never saw her again!"

"That doesn't prove that Akiza killed her!" Leo cried.

"Leo, stop it, I've got this." Luna said looking at her brother.

"But-"

"Trust me," she said gently. Leo nodded. Luna turned to face Victor again, who had his arms crossed over his chest, leaning back in the recliner. "It wasn't Akiza who killed your wife, Victor." Luna said. "It was Sayer."

"Sayer?" Victor asked arching an eyebrow in confusion. "Who the hell is that?"

"He's the leader of the Arcadia Movement," Leo spat. "Or I should say was. He was killed a long time ago."

"How do you know he killed her?" Victor asked, narrowing his eyes in suspension.

"Because he admitting to killing someone else as well." Luna replied. "Akiza's been accused of murdering Misty Tredwell's brother."

"Misty Tredwell?" Victor asked. "You mean the supermodel?"

"Yup," Leo said.

"Her brother had psychic powers too," Luna said. "He meant Akiza just like your wife did and he never returned home either."

"Oh so I have someone that'd agree with me that Akiza is evil." Victor said.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Akiza didn't kill anyone!" Leo shouted.

"Leo please," Luna said.

Leo sighed, turning around to glare at the floor. Luna gave her brother a long look before averting her gaze back to Victor. "For the longest time she believed that Akiza did kill her brother, but she learned that it was really Sayer. He admitted to it." Luna said.

"And you think this Sayer killed my wife?" Victor asked.

Luna nodded.

"So why are you here?" he asked.

"We need your help." Luna said. "Akiza's missing and we can't find her anywhere."

"So let me guess, you want me to help you find her?" Victor asked.

"Please?" Luna asked, looking at Victor with pleading eyes, "I know you don't like her, but maybe if you helped us find her, we might be able to find out something about your wife, perhaps she's not dead after all."

Victor didn't say anything for a while. Leo and Luna looked at him, waiting for his reply. Leo bit his lip so he wouldn't speak, he knew that this was a delicate situation and he had to be careful.

"How do I know I can trust you brats?" Victor asked.

"We've known Akiza for a long time, we know she wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone." Leo said.

"Leo's right." Luna said. "Akiza's a great person."

Victor sighed. "If I help you brats, do you promise to help me find out what happened to my wife?" he asked.

"Of course." Leo and Luna said in unison.

"Okay, I'll help then." Victor said.

Leo and Luna smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei rode his Duel Runner all through-out New Domino City, going by places that Akiza liked to go when they used to hang out. He stopped when he saw Carly.

"Find anything?" he asked her as she stepped out of her car.

"I talked to Misty," Carly replied. "She doesn't know where she is, but she said she'd help us."

"That's good." Yusei said. "I guess we'd better-"

Suddenly, Jack and Crow showed up. They got off their Duel Runners, walking up to Yusei.

"You find anything?" Yusei asked.

"Oh we found something alright." Crow said.

Carly and Yusei gave each other glances, then looked at Jack and Crow again.

"What did you find?" Carly asked.

"Apparently, Tamara, the girl that we talked to has a huge crush on Akiza." Jack replied.

Yusei and Carly's eyes widened.

"Are you serious, Jack?" Carly asked in disbelief.

"Do I look like I'm making this up?" Jack snapped.

"Were they together?" Yusei asked carefully.

"Nah, man," Crow said. "She just had some crush on her back in the Movement and got jealous of Sayer and Aki being together."

"Sayer and Akiza were together?" Yusei asked.

"Apparently," Jack spat. "Though, I'm not suprised."

Yusei didn't say anything.

"Come on, guys," Carly said. "Standing around here isn't going to find Akiza, let's head back to Martha's."

Everyone nodded, getting on their respective Duel Runners and heading to Martha's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sayer sat in his office, going over his paperwork. Tricking Akiza into believing those papers were blank was an excellent way to force her into his trap. He refused to have her find out the truth. The people of the Arcadia Movement had no idea what was going on. They were his puppets, he enjoyed it that way.

They were his eyes and ears, he couldn't be around Akiza all of the time, there was much to be done. He had an agreement and he wasn't going to mess it up by not doing what was asked of him. He flipped through the paperwork, studying Akiza's file. She had been his strongest student back in the day, but now, she had grown weak. Sayer growled, throwing the paperwork down.

'It's because of those fools she was with!' he thought to himself. He had thought a lot about how he was going to get Akiza to fall, so far, everything was going according to plan. He refused to take the easy way out and make her forget everything. No he wanted her to remember them. He wanted her to realize that Yusei Fudo was nothing but a fraud and he was the only one for her.

"I'll get you one way or another Akiza. When you realize the truth, then you'll beg me to kill those fools!" Sayer said to himself.

He went back to studying more files. He had taken old members from the Arcadia Movement and tricked them into doing his dirty work. A little bit of mind control was nothing that the great Sayer couldn't do. He smirked to himself, leaning back in his chair, his feet propped up against the desk.

"Sir!" a man said bursting in the door. Sayer sat up quickly.

"What is it?" Sayer asked.

"I just got word from the doctor that Akiza hasn't been taking her medicine." the man said.

Sayer growled lowly.

"Tell everyone to get away from her door. I need to talk to our guest in private." Sayer said getting up and walking out the door.

"Yes sir," the man said bowing, before he too, departed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About a month passed by since I had been here, the reason I knew that was because I had asked the nurse, who had come to check on me daily, how long I had been awake. She told me about a month or so. I hated being in here, I was so bored! There was nothing to do, but listen to people walk back and forth by my door.

Every time I'd get a chance to fall asleep, the nurses came in. They tried to give me this god awful medicine. Sayer told me it was for Schizophrenia, but I didn't want to take it. I refused to believe that my friends, weren't real, so I pretended to take it. I placed the pill in my mouth, making a swallowing sound so it looked like I swallowed it, then when the nurses left, I'd quickly spit the pill out when I went to the bathroom.

I hadn't seen Sayer in a long time. Only nurses and a doctor once in a while. No one ever talked to me though, they never asked how I was, they just checked on me, gave me my medicine and left. To pass the time, I'd think of the times I had with my friends. The adventures we went on, how great they were. But everytime I'd think of those times, tears fell. I knew I'd never see them again. Sayer had me trapped, he said they weren't real. Well, I'd make them real! I refused to take that horrible medicine! The medicine that would take that life away from me, the medicine that would take all of my friends away from me.

The medicine that would take him away from me.

Suddenly, the door was swung open. It hit the wall with a loud bang. I jumped, looking over to see that Sayer had entered the room. He held a pill bottle in his hand.

"Do you mind telling me why you haven't been taking your medicine?" he asked. Closing the door and walking over to me.

I didn't say anything.

"I've asked you to take this medicine, yet you refuse to." Sayer said. "It's going to help you."

"No it's not Sayer!" I shouted. "You told me I had schizophrenia, when I do not! I know that Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna and Leo are real! How can you stand there and tell me they're not, when I know they are!"

"This right here is why you need to take your medicine." Sayer said. "You keep buying into the fantasy that those "friends" of yours are real, when they're not! You've been in the Arcadia Movement this whole time!"

"No I haven't Sayer!" I snapped. "I know that everything I went through was real. What about Zero Reverse? The Daledus Bridge? Yusei's father's research caused Zero Reverse-"

"Yusei isn't real!" Sayer yelled. "There is no Zero Reverse!"

"Yes there is!" I shouted. "That's why Satellite and New Domino City were spilt."

"Akiza, you've never even been in New Domino City. Your parents brought you to my care because they couldn't handle you. You've been here since you were a little girl." Sayer said.

What the hell was Sayer talking about! I haven't been apart of the Arcadia Movement since I was a child! I became apart of it after I was a teenager, after I ran away from Duel Academy and from home.

"Stop lying to me Sayer." I hissed. "I want the truth!"

Sayer let go of me, turning me around to face him. "Everytime I try to tell you the truth, you won't listen to me. You keep buying into this theory that Earthbound Immortals are real, Yusei Fudo is real, and you've actually seen New Domino City."

"Because I have!" I shouted. "I used to live on the streets. You saved me from a world of loneliness, then I found out the truth about you, how you were going to use me for your evil plan!"

"Akiza," Sayer said gently. "I'm not evil. If I was evil, why would I help you?"

"You're not helping me!" I shouted. "You're trying to tell me that my friends aren't real, when I know they are!"

"Okay, I'm going to bring some people in here that have been on the outside before and you can ask them about these Earthbound Immortals and Yusei Fudo and see how it goes." Sayer said getting up.

"Fine!" I shouted. "Maybe they'll actually believe me!"

"We'll see." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ushio and Mina looked through the security cameras from the airport. This was about the fifth time someone had gone through these cameras, but Akiza, for some reason, wasn't showing up.

"Are you sure this is the airport that Akiza's plane was at?" Ushio asked.

"Of course, Flight 234. It flew from San Francisco, California to New Domino City." Mina said.

"Yes, but if she was on the plane, then we'd see her get off right?" Ushio asked.

"Yes," Mina said.

"But we don't." Ushio pointed out. "Here we see the plane, and the other passengers. But Akiza is nowhere to be found."

"Do you suppose someone kidnapped her?" Mina asked sitting up in her chair.

"We would have seen it on the tape." Ushio replied.

"Not unless someone is able to get past the cameras." Mina said.

"Hmm, that could be possible. Perhaps we should do an investigation. Talk to those who were on the plane." Ushio said.

"I'll check with the airport for the files on who was on Flight 234." Mina said getting up from the chair. "You tell Yusei what we're doing."

Ushio nodded turning back to the video, to watch it again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Me: I hope that this chapter isn't too bad. I did my best on these background stories. I wanted someone to like Akiza and be jealous of her bond with Sayer and I wanted someone on the outside, that doesn't know Sayer, to hate Akiza. I know that Misty had accused Akiza of killing Toby, but I couldn't think of anything that would fit the bill for revenge against Akiza. Anyways, I hope y'all enjoyed. Review lovelies :D


	6. Chapter 5: Lies within Reach

So this chapter was a complete bitch, I had some of it written but when I tried to write the other half of the chapter, it just didn't work out, so I decided to rewrite the whole thing over again and it turned out better than what I originally had planned.

I know that y'all are curious as to how Sayer is back, how he is using his powers, that sort of thing, but I can't tell you that because it's going to give the story away, so just be patient, I promise, it will be worth the wait.

Yesterday, I came to the realization that I have my SP still, it didn't disappear along with my DS's or my games, so tomorrow, I'm going out to buy my sister and I Emerald Version and her an Sp as well. I'm getting a 3D's for Christmas anyways along with Y version so why do I need to get that right now when I want to play Emerald? Yes, am I huge Pokemon fan, I just adore those games, and if they remake the Hoenn games, I'm going to die of excitement.

Anyways, I hope y'all enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's

Warning: Rape, lemons, violence you have been warned

Chapter Five: Lies within Reach

Sayer walked out of Akiza's room and down the hall. He looked around him as he walked, everyone was busy doing their jobs. Sayer smiled to himself, everything was going perfectly, everyone was doing their jobs, just as they had always in the past. He made his way toward the dueling area where he had once tested Leo. There were several duels going on, all of which were psychic duels. The people dueling, turned to look at Sayer, bowing.

"Good evening sir," they said.

"Good evening," Sayer said.

"May we help you with something?" one the girls, who was around twelve asked.

"Not, you," Sayer said shaking his head. "But your opponent can." Sayer's eyes drifted to the girls opponent.

"Me?" the woman, who was about fifty asked, pointing to herself. She had grey-black curly hair, green eyes and wore a long red dress with high heeled shoes.

"Yes, Victoria, you." Sayer said.

"But what about my duel?" Victoria asked.

"That is not important," Sayer said, "Michelle, you and the others can stop for the day."

Michelle, the girl that had been dueling Victoria, nodded. "Victoria, this way." he said. Victoria looked behind her for a moment, then followed Sayer up the headed toward his office.

"Have a seat." he said.

Victoria looked at him for a moment, unsure if this was a trick or not. Sayer was very tricky,Victoria knew this from experience. Just because Sayer said she could do something, didn't mean that she could. Because she was an older woman, Sayer had given her extra responsibilities. Maybe that's why he had called her to his office. Or perhaps she had done something wrong. Victoria took her seat, legs crossed, her hands sitting on her lap, fingers intertwined. Sayer sat behind his desk.

"I have a task for you." Sayer said.

"And what would that be, sir?" Victoria asked. She knew that she had to show manners and courtesy toward Sayer. She didn't want to end up like the others had, she was lucky that her powers had even passed Sayer's seemingly impossible test.

"I'm sure you are aware of the schizophrenia patient we have in room 124." Sayer said, leaning up in his chair, placing his elbows on the table, threading his fingers to rest his chin upon them, a smirk planted upon his face.

Victoria blinked, unsure what Sayer was talking about. Sayer's smirk disappeared as quickly as it had appeared, he frowned. "You don't know who I'm talking about?" he asked.

"I can't say I do," Victoria admitted. "But then again, I don't go down the medical wing."

"True," Sayer said. "But you do remember Akiza Izinski, don't you?"

"Of course," Victoria said. "Wasn't that the pretty girl with the rose dragon?"

"Yes," Sayer replied.

"What happened to her?" Victoria asked. "I haven't seen her in ages."

"That's why I called you here." Sayer said. Victoria raised her eyebrow in confusion, but didn't say anything; waiting for Sayer to explain what he meant. "As you probably already know, Akiza was my top student. Her powers were beyond anything I, or anyone else here at the Arcadia Movement, had ever encountered. But you see, Akiza has a terrible mental disorder and she's confusing reality and fantasy."

"Akiza has a mental disorder?" Victoria asked. "What kind?"

"Schizophrenia, I'm afraid." Sayer sighed.

"Schizophrenia?" Victoria gasped, "Are you sure?"

"We have run many tests on her," Sayer replied. "How can you sit there and accuse me of being wrong?"

"I wasn't, sir." Victoria said. "But I fail to see how Akiza has schizophrenia."

"Maybe I should let you see a tape?" Sayer asked, turning his chair, he picked up a remote, pushing a button. Suddenly, a movie flashed on the screen.

Victoria sat up; she rolled the chair closer to the desk to get a better look. The video showed Akiza when she was about sixteen, she was in a duel with a boy, everything was going great, until her powers started acting up. Victoria gasped, when she saw Akiza, on her knees, clutching her arm. What shocked her the most was what she said. She mentioned something about a Crimson Dragon.

Victoria could barely pay attention to the rest of the video. The sounds of Akiza screaming as Sayer's men surrounded her, taking her somewhere, as she kicked and screamed. Arcadia had been in an uproar that night. But all Victoria could hear was Akiza saying the words, Crimson Dragon, over and over again. Sayer flicked the TV off when Akiza was brought into the room, he turned around. Victoria jumped, sitting up, dusting her dress off.

"We ran tests on her, she was hallucinating, at first, we believed that her powers had their peak and were creating illusions for her. Sometimes when someone's powers are extremely powerful and out of control, their emotions can get clouded and create worlds that are both relaxing and terrifying. However, after some study, we found that Akiza had a history of mental illness. We checked with her family, but they weren't available, sadly. So we took matters into our own hands, and discovered that she had schizophrenia."

"Do you know what type?" Victoria asked.

"From what we have gathered, she has Paranoid Schizophrenia." Sayer replied. "She has both auditory hallucinations and delusions."

"Has she experienced any catonic states?" Victoria asked. Before Victoria had joined the Arcadia Movement, she had been a psychologist, she had become interested in the field of abnormality and decided that she wanted to explore schizophrenia the most.

"No, not yet." Sayer replied. "She is very paranoid though, when I try to reason with her that her world isn't real, she starts to panic, she doesn't believe me. She refuses to take her medicine, I just don't know what to do anymore. I know you're busy, but I would really appreciate it if you could help me-"

"Say no more," Victoria said with a smile, cutting Sayer off. "I'll be glad to help you, what would you like me to do, that the others couldn't do?"

"I need you to tell Akiza about her past, her real past." Sayer said.

"But I don't-" Victoria began, Sayer thrusted Akiza's file and some videotapes toward her.

"Take these," Sayer said. Victoria took them, staring at the items in her hands. "This will help you help Akiza to realize that the world she created was a fake. I have everything in that file on her, when she came here, what she did, the measure of her powers, her duels. I had everyone here at the Arcadia Movement videotaped as well, so if she doesn't believe the files, she can watch the videos. You can talk to her in the morning, it's getting late, you should hurry to bed now."

"Yes, sir." Victoria said standing up and heading out the door.

Sayer watched her leave, then he leaned back in his chair, suddenly, the phone rang, he hit a button to put it on video chat, turning his chair around. On the screen, there was a large man, in a black suit, he was bald and wore glasses, he sat behind an office desk, much like Sayer's expect much bigger, his feet propped on the desk, a cigar between his teeth.

"Oh, it's you!" Sayer said. "Good evening, sir."

"Quit the small talk," the man spat. "Didn't I tell you, I needed that army of yours?"

"Yes-it's just that-" Sayer stuttered.

"Just that what?" the man growled. "You can't do the job I asked you to do?"

"No-I can! I just need more time!" Sayer shouted.

"More time?" the man laughed. "Sayer, you've had plenty of time, what are you waiting for? I thought you had an army."

"I mean, I do, but this one-"

"Oh, you mean, your girlfriend, Akiza Izinski?" the man chuckled.

Sayer's face flushed, he looked away.

"I don't know why you're even bothering with that fool," the man said. "She's nothing but a waste of time. You know she's in love with Yusei Fudo."

Sayer gripped the metal bars of the chair, gritted his teeth in frustration. He hated Yusei Fudo, he had ruined everything! He should have never let Akiza out of his sight! He should have never allowed Akiza to be apart of the Fortune Cup. But he thought that it would be best, for Akiza not to hide in the shadows anymore. She had begun to control her powers, she had promised him that she would never betray him or the Movement, but look what she did! She turned her back on him! She left him. She didn't care that he had died, she didn't care anything about him! All she cared about was Yusei!

"She just thinks she is," Sayer grounded out. "But mark my words, she'll fall for me."

The man on the screen just chuckled he loved to see Sayer all worked up over some girl that he knew could never be his.

"I did manage to get her back." Sayer said.

"I'm impressed, I didn't think you could get her away from those signers." the man said.

"Luckily, the Crimson Dragon is gone, we won't have to worry about that anymore." Sayer said.

"And what about Akiza's powers?" the man asked. "Did you forget, what we were doing?"

"No, I haven't forgotten." Sayer snapped. "Her powers have decreased, but I have found a way to increase them."

"Well, you better act fast, or our deal is off." the man said, narrowing his eyes.

"I know, and I promise, I won't fail you." Sayer said.

"You better not, you know you only have a year to get this done." the man said. "So stop fucking around and get on with it!"

Sayer nodded as the screen turned off. Sayer signed, leaning back in his chair. He had to find a way to speed things up, he had to get Akiza to believe him. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, Akiza was hard-headed and now, thanks to Yusei, she was more determined than ever before.

Before she had met Yusei and her other "signer" friends, Akiza was shy, she was unsure of herself, Sayer had made all decisions for her. She hid behind a mask, both figuratively and literally. She had become the Black Rose Witch, hated and feared by all until Sayer rescued her. He had given her everything, he had shown her love and care. He had shown her that she wasn't a freak, that he, along with the other psychic duelist in the Arcadia Movement, were just like her. That they were her new family, that she didn't need anyone else.

Sayer had treated Akiza differently than the others, he had grown attached to the wild flower, she was a rose, beautiful yet dangerous. Sayer loved that, he loved a woman that could stand up to him, yet was broken at the same time. Sayer knew that Akiza knew deep down inside that he was the reason for her survival. Akiza knew who took care of her, who brought her in, who comforted her when she was lonely and scared, and how did she repay him?

By betraying him. By turning her back on the Movement, by leaving him for Yusei Fudo! What did he have that Sayer didn't? What did Akiza see in him? He didn't save her from those cruel people, hell, he encouraged her to embrace her powers for good! He encouraged her to stand up for herself, to fight for the goodness of the world. He didn't understand what Akiza had gone through. He didn't see her when she was on the streets, so broken and torn. He didn't hear her cry herself to sleep. No, Sayer did; however, he was there when Akiza was at her lowest point. He was there, helping her, holding her. Telling her that everything would be okay, that he would always be there, to love and protect her.

Sayer knew that Akiza had changed after her duel with Yusei. She didn't act like herself anymore. She couldn't concentrate on her duels and whenever Sayer tried to talk to her, she brushed him off.

It hurt, Sayer had a hard time admitting it, but it hurt that Akiza had treated him this way, he had given her everything, treated her like a queen, and what did she do? She turned her back on him. She left him for Yusei! How could she love him over Sayer? Yusei hadn't done nearly the things that Sayer had done for Akiza, he hadn't taken her in, he hasn't shown her that he cared...but he had.

Sayer was just too angry to realize it. Yusei had done everything he could to help Akiza overcome the doubt within herself. He had given her hope, a start of something more than the Arcadia Movement, Yusei had given her independence, but why? Yusei, as far as Sayer knew, wasn't anything special, he knew that he was a signer, but so were Jack, Crow, and Luna. But whenever Sayer had mentioned them, it wasn't the same as when Sayer mentioned Yusei.

There was something about him that Sayer couldn't figure out. Something that he was missing, something that he lacked. Whatever it was, Akiza was attracted to. He hated that Akiza had fallen for Yusei so easily, Yusei didn't have to do anything! He didn't take her in, he didn't take care of her. No, he encouraged her, he told her that she was beautiful. Maybe that's it? Maybe Akiza fell for Yusei because he told her that she was beautiful? No, that couldn't have been it. But what was it? Was it because he was the only person that actually tried to help Akiza get past her fears, to embrace her dragon instead of using it as a tool for a war that she didn't even know she was a part of?

It sickened Sayer that Akiza fell for such trickery, she actually believed that Yusei was helping her? Ha! Pathetic. Sayer was the only one for Akiza, they were meant to be, that's why Sayer had to do everything in his power to prevent Yusei from finding Akiza before his plan was fully realized. He had to get Akiza on his side, under his spell before Yusei found her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I couldn't sleep. No matter how much I tossed and turned, sleep wasn't coming to me. So I stared at the wall, the lights from the machinery I was attached to flickered on the walls, creating shadows. I sighed. It had been a long day. Sayer had come in here and we had argued. No matter what I said, he didn't believe me. But I knew that what I had experienced in my life was real. How could it not be? I know I had been here for most of my life, but the way Sayer had talked, I had been here all of my life.

I remember going to school in Duel Academy, I remember the children making fun of me for being different. I remember living on the streets as the Black Rose Witch. I remember that cold rainy night, just like it was yesterday. Sayer had saved me, or so I thought. But in reality, the only thing he did was use me. I watched him die, I watched Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua swallow him in one gulp. So how is it that he is here now? How did I end up back in the Arcadia Movement? It didn't make sense.

I remember those ten years I had been gone. I had gone to school to become a doctor, or was it all just a dream? It seemed so real. But maybe my mind was really playing tricks on me. Maybe I did have schizophrenia after all. But wouldn't I have known that? Wouldn't Sayer have told me that sooner? I had been here most of my life, I remember my life here. Except for the fact that my powers exceeded the others, I didn't find anything else out of the ordinary that set me apart from everyone else. But Sayer said I was different, he said that I had hallucinations and that I talked of things that didn't exist.

Maybe the world I had thought I was living in wasn't real, perhaps I had dreamt it all up, I had imagined it. But how could that be? How could my friends, how could the adventures we had? How could they all be fake? It hurt to think about them. If they weren't real, I'd never see them again. What made me stop being in that world? I was happy, I was finally happy. The world that I was in, it wasn't perfect, but I didn't want it to be. I didn't want a perfect life. I wanted to fall, I wanted to be myself, I wanted to show the world that I was somebody, that I could do things by myself. I didn't need anyone holding my hand. I wanted to show the world what I was capable of. I wanted to help people. That's why I decided to become a doctor.

When I had joined the Grand Prix and entered it in place of Crow because he had dislocated his shoulder, I was so nervous, before, everyone hated me, they booed me and made me feel like shit, but when I was in the Grand Prix, everyone cheered. I felt so alive, like I could do anything. I felt terrible that I had let my team down and Yusei had to pick up my slack because I couldn't get past Andre, but he did it, he managed to win the duel for the team and he never once was mad at me for failing him.

I thought my dueling career was over when I had fallen off my Duel Runner, my wheel had locked up, I tried to summon Rose Tentacles to save me, but I fell right through her. I couldn't believe that my powers were gone. I didn't understand it, how and why would they disappear like that? All of my life, I had wanted them to be gone. I believed that the mark on my arm was the cause of my "weirdness" that it was the reason that my father was never there. But that wasn't the case. I wasn't the only one with the mark, the mark of the Crimson Dragon.

But if none of this was real, why did it feel like my powers weren't as strong as they used to be? Perhaps I was imagining things? Perhaps they were there, but I had better control over them? But if I never left this place, how could that be? My second duel with Yusei had helped me to control them. I no longer needed the device in my hair to help me control them.

I had begun to understand myself, I had begun to feel like I belonged in the world. Like I was somebody. When I was in the Arcadia Movement, Sayer never once encouraged me to go off on my own. He always wanted me to stay by his side. He wouldn't let me talk for myself, he wouldn't let me leave the Movement for any reason. I was surprised he even let me join the Fortune Cup.

But whenever I mention these things to him, he told me that I had never been in a dueling tournament, that there was no such thing as the Crimson Dragon. He said I didn't have any friends, and that Yusei was something I had made up to feel love.

Yusei

The thought of him brought tears to my eyes. I couldn't believe he wasn't real. How could that be possible? How could someone that had made a difference in my life, someone that helped me overcome my own self-doubt, someone that encouraged me to go beyond my comfort zone and pushed me to realize who I truly was, not be real?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up to a blinding light, I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep, but where was that light coming from? I opened my eyes slowly, to see that there was a window several feet in front of me. I blinked. Since when did my room have a window? I sat up, looking around. This wasn't the room I was in last night. Hell, this wasn't even the same bed. It was much more comfortable. The room was more spacious, it wasn't the boring white walls, it was more colorful. There were windows on either side of me, I could see the outside. I wanted to see it closer, to see if my world was made up or not. I started to get up, but the door alerted me, I sat down immediately.

"Ah, i see that you're awake, my dear." a woman, who appeared to be in her forties, said. I blinked as she came in, closing the door behind her.  
"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Victoria Wails." she said. "I'm a psychologist, I work for Sayer."

A psychologist? Now Sayer's putting me in therapy? I pressed my hand on my face.

"Is something the matter dear?" Victoria asked.

"Oh, nothing," I said removing my hand.

"I'm sure that you're confused right now as to what's going on." Victoria said, taking a seat in a chair a clipboard and a pen in her lap.

I nodded.

"I'm sure you're aware that you have been diagnosed with Paranoid Schizophrenia, correct?" Victoria asked.

I nodded, Sayer never told me what kind I had, but I didn't want to have a conversation about Schizophrenia, so I just nodded my head.

"Sayer said that you have been having a difficult time, why is that you suppose?" Victoria asked.

"I'm not having a difficult time," I snapped. "Sayer keeps saying that my friends aren't real, when I know that are."

"And what friends are they?" Victoria asked.

"Jack, Crow, the twins, Luna and Leo, and Yusei." I replied.

"How do you know them?" Victoria asked, writing something down on her clipboard.

"I met Yusei and Leo first, I was dueling someone, when I noticed that Yusei had a sign like mine."

"And when you say, "sign"what sign are you referring to?" Victoria asked.

"The Dragon's Sign." I replied, "We, the signers, we had the marks of the Crimson Dragon."

"And what exactly is the Crimson Dragon?" Victoria asked, still writing away.

"Well, I'm not sure how to explain it without seeming like I've lost my mind." I said with a nervous laugh.

"I'm not one to judge, Ms. Akiza," Victoria said looking up from her paper, a geniune smile placed upon her lips. "So go on and tell me what the Crimson Dragon is."

I nodded. "It's this dragon that saved the world a long time ago. It fought a great war with the creatures of the netherworld, they were trying to destroy the world."

"I see," Victoria said, writing more things down. "And what does this Crimson Dragon have to do with you?"

"Well, I'm one of the six signers...or I was." I said.

"Was? You mean you're not a signer anymore?" Victoria asked, looking at me.

I shook my head, "No, after Yusei defeated Z-one and saved the world, the Crimson Dragon left, taking its marks with it."

"Tell me about your life as a signer." Victoria said.

"Well, I noticed that I had psychic powers when I was about eight years old. I was dueling with my father, he was hardly ever around. He got me my own dueling deck for my birthday. He had taken off work, we had been dueling when he got a call from someone at work. He had to stop right in the middle, I had gotten so upset, that I had hurt him. Then this mark appeared on my right arm."

"What did the mark look like?" Victoria asked.

"It was a claw, it was red and whenever I fought someone else with the mark, it glowed and it burnt." I replied.

"Was that the only time it burnt?" Victoria asked.

"No, sometimes it would burn whenever the others were in danger." I said.

"Danger?" she asked.

"Yes, we had split up to conquer the Dark Signers and the people working for Z-one when we went inside the Ark Cradle." I said.

"What are Dark Signers? Were they some type of evil force that you had to get rid of?" Victoria asked.

"Something like that," I replied. "They were the opposite of me, they used their powers for evil, because their marks came from the Earthbound Immortals."

"Do you mind telling me about the Earthbound Immortals?" Victoria asked.

"They were huge, there was Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua, Earthbound Immortal Uru, Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, Earthbound Immortal Cusillu, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Appu, Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua and Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca." I said. "Everyone expect Chacu Challhua and Rasca had their own stations to control. When we defeated them, we used our signer cards to get rid of the towers."

"What do you mean, by signer cards?" Victoria asked.

"Well, you see, the Crimson Dragon is made up of six dragons: Stardust, Black Winged, Livestream, Ancient Fairy, Red Dragon Archfiend and Black Rose Dragon. They each have the power of the Crimson Dragon. Yusei's father was a scientist and he had discovered planetary particles, but the energy from them was too much and it split New Domino City in two, that's when Zero Reverse happened and the creatures from the Netherworld appeared."

"I see," Victoria said. "So it was your job, along with your friends to save the world from the dark signers and the creatures of the netherworld?"

"Yes, we had to stop them at all cost or they were going to destroy the whole world." I said.

"Tell me about your friends." Victoria said.

"Well, there's Jack Atlas, Crow, Luna, Leo, and Yusei Fudo." I said.

"Anyone else?" Victoria asked.

"Well, there was Carly, Misty, Ushio, and Mina." I said. "But they weren't signers, but they did help us a lot to defeat whatever we had to."

"I see, I hear that you're very fond of Yusei, why is that?" Victoria asked.

"Well, as you probably already know, I have psychic powers and Sayer brought me here when I was about thirteen. He let me join the Arcadia Movement after a few days of running test on me. When the Fortune Cup began, he allowed me to enter. My opponent was Yusei. He wasn't like the others."

"What do you mean?" Victoria asked.

"Well, he didn't make fun of me, he didn't call me a witch." I replied. "In fact, he told me I was beautiful and that I needed to embrace my dragon, to embrace my powers. I hated him for it at the time. I thought that he was just trying to get in my head. But I thought Sayer had died...well, things began to change. He showed me that I was someone, that I was loved, that my parents did care about me. He taught me how to control my powers and to be myself. When I found out that Sayer was just using me, it broke my heart. I really looked up to him."

"How was Sayer using you?" Victoria asked.

"He was using me and the others in the Arcadia Movement to create an army of psychic duelist. He had lied to Misty about her brother. He had wanted to join, but he couldn't because he wasn't strong enough." I said.

"So I guess you got pretty lucky to have been one of Sayer's elite?" Victoria asked.

"I guess, but it wasn't worth it in the end. i realized that joining the Movement was a big mistake. Sayer had used me." I said. "Yusei was always there for me, encouraging me. He taught me how to Turbo Duel, we had so much fun together, I never had that with Sayer."

"Do you love him?" Victoria asked.

I nodded.

"Do you think he loves you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, he wasn't one to show his feelings, he was always worried about the well-being of others, always risking his life to save the people of New Domino City." I said. "When I think back, I always think of Yusei, how he changed my life. I never told him how I felt, when I realized that I loved him, I was leaving to become a doctor. I didn't want Yusei to know, I was afraid he'd reject me, or worse, he'd stop me. I knew that my dream was to become a doctor, so instead of telling him, I told him a proper good-bye, and went on my way. I spent ten years away from New Domino City and got my Doctorate as a medical doctor, I knew that with the help of my powers, I could help the medical world. But when I went back to New Domino City, I woke up here."

"That's very interesting," Victoria said. "And I would like to believe you, but you know that none of that is true, right?"

I sighed; gripping the comforter. "Yes, I know,"

"I have your true story, what really happened in your life, in these files and on these tapes." Victoria said, she reached into her bag, pulling them out. "Take a look at the files, and if you want, we can look at the movies."

I nodded, taking the files from her hand. This is what I've been searching for: answers of what really happened in my life.

XXXXXX

**Me: Next chapter we will have Akiza's "life" told and possibly what Yusei and the others are up to. I hope y'all enjoyed, review lovelies.**


	7. Chapter 6: Struck

**Ha! I bet y'all are excited to see me! :D. I'm so excited! I'm going to Otakon! I get to go to Baltimore, MD which I've NEVER been to! So exciting and nervous, but mostly excited and I FINALLY get to meet one of my good friends off of this site: Lauren! So I dedicate this chappie to you girl! *hugs* **

**I'm sorry for the delay. I've been busy. I have a new Darkshipping story up. (My first AU!) that I've been working on. Darkshipping will ALWAYS come before ANY of my other stories, but that doesn't mean that I'm abandoning my other stories, it just means that I'm busy with my Darkshipping stories or RL. This chapter was quite difficult for me. I hadn't been in the mood until magically today (which is very weird if you ask me since I was so busy today) and my annoyance with this whole story in general, but I'm not going into that. **

**This chapter will start to explain some things. I know that a lot of y'all are confused. Asking me where Akiza is, why hasn't Yusei found her, things of that nature. If I told y'all why this wouldn't be a story now would it?! So please refrain from asking me such questions because I will not answer them. It's not fair to me, the other readers or you to ask such questions. I know things are confusing right now, but I promise as time goes on, it'll make more sense. **

**Another thing. I do not write duels, if there are duels in here, they are summarized. If you want to see a duel, watch the show because I'm not writing that out, it takes WAYYYY too long. Also, the lemons...umm...okay the hell? Why would I write a lemon when we're not even on chapter ten yet?! I mean I'm really not trying to be a bitch here but seriously people? Yeah NOT happening right now! You'll know when the lemon's coming and it's not going to be for a while so... **

**So anyway, enjoy the chappie and again, I'm sorry for the late update. Thank y'all for the support! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh 5D's**

**Warnings: Rape, Lemons, etc.**

**Chapter Six: Stuck **

[Sayer's POV]:

_"I may not be able to do anything, but my Earthbound Immortal sure can!" Misty said. I looked up, horrified as Earthbound Immortal Ccaryua made its way over to me. Yusei hung on the ledge of the building I was standing in. I could kick him off, but I couldn't even move! The lizard god came closer and closer._

_'Move, fool!' I ordered myself, but my legs wouldn't budge. When I became unfrozen, it was too late, the creature had swallowed me. I couldn't even scream, one minute I was seeing light, the next darkness._

_I woke up to a figure standing over me, I sat up rather quickly, looking up at the creature. It was a black shadowy figure standing several feet tall._

_"I see that you've awakened," the creature said looking down at me._

_I stood up, brushing the dirt off my clothes. "Who are you?" I asked._

_"I am the ruler of this place," the creature replied._

_"Which is?" I asked._

_"The Netherworld, or did you forget that one of my minions swallowed your soul?" the king of the netherworld asked._

_"Why am I here?" I asked._

_"You don't know?" the king scoffed. "It's quite obvious why, you killed many innocent lives."_

_"They weren't worthy of my time," I spat, "I wasn't going to allow idiots to join the Movement."_

_"Yes, but now you don't even have the Movement anymore, you're dead." the king laughed._

_"Well, bring me back to life!" I shouted. "I wasn't finished yet!"_

_"You think it's that easy fool?!" the king cackled. "Do you honestly think that I'm going to listen to your pathetic demands because you want me to? You may have manipulated your world, but you won't do it here!"_

_"So what am I supposed to serve my punishment or something?" I snapped. "If so, I'd like to do it alone. If I can't bring the world to its knees and make them pay then-"_

_"Did I say that you were being punished, fool?!" the king asked teresely._

_"So what am I doing here then?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest._

_"I need you to do something for me," the king said._

_"Why should I help?" I spat narrowing my eyes, "You're a god aren't you? Can't you do it yourself?"_

_"If you want my help, you'll keep your mouth shut." the king warned._

_I rolled my eyes, "what do you want?"_

_"I want you to bring me into your world." he replied._

_"Haven't you already tried that before?" I asked. "Didn't Yusei defeat you-"_

_"Yes," he said cutting me off, "But this time, he can't win."_

_"And why's that?" I asked. "He and his friends are signers of the Crimson Dragon."_

_"They're not signers anymore, the Crimson Dragon hasn't detected my presence, he believes me to be dead."_

_"So you're saying that Yusei doesn't have any powers?" I asked._

_"That's exactly what I'm saying." the king replied._

_"What about Akiza?" I asked._

_"She has a bit of power, but not like she used to." he replied._

_I growled lowly._

_"Don't get too upset, I have a way to bring her powers back." the king smirked._

_"You do?" I asked._

_"Of course, if you're willing to help me, I'll help you." he said. "Now, what is it that you want?"_

_"I want Akiza to be apart of the Arcadia Movement again. I want her to be with me, to forget about Yusei." I said._

_"You must really hate Yusei," the king chuckled._

_"You have no idea," I muttered. "So what's the plan?"_

_"The same thing you've been planning all along, we're going to have a war."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[Akiza's POV]:

Victoria stared at me as I looked through the paperwork. My eyes widened, everything that they-Victoria and Sayer-said was true. I had been here this whole time. But why couldn't I remember anything? It had to be true though, the paperwork said so. There were many signatures from specialists and other doctors. There was a list of medications I was on, when I had been admitted to the mental hospital as a child, everything. Tears began to blur my vision as I read through the paperwork, taking in each word carefully. No. This can't be real! According to the paperwork on me, I had severely hurt my father. He ended up going to the hospital. My mother took me to New Domino City Mental Institution to have me 'checked' out. They wouldn't let me leave, so my mother was forced to leave me there.

It says that I was there for about nine years. My parents would come to see me sometimes, hoping I could return.

I only got worse, no matter what dosage of medicine I had taken, nothing would work. The doctors were at a loss on what to do with me, until Sayer came by and 'saved' me. He told the doctors that my problem lies with my psychic powers and it's not being treated right. He took me into The Arcadia Movement HQ and helped me. He ran tests on me, this much I remember. I remember when I arrived at the Arcadia Movement, Sayer had run tests to test my powers. I was about twelve when I met Sayer, I guess all of my memories didn't go away, but what about the fact I was in the alleyway when we met? What about my title as the Black Rose Witch? How could that not be real? I could still hear them chanting that name like they were in some form of a trance.

How could something so cruel, something that made me hate myself for years, not be real? They said I've never been in New Domino City, but I remembered it so clearly. I remembered the buildings, the duels-whether turbo or regular, I remember all of my friends, yet I can't remember any of this stuff, but it had to be true, right? How couldn't it be? It wa all right here in plain sight. I wasn't naive, I knew that anyone could put anything on a tape and a piece of paper. That's not the reason I believe them now. The reason I believe them is because Sayer is here.

The rest of the paperwork went on to say that Sayer had me duel to help with my schizophrenia because it helped with my powers. My powers were affecting my mind and alternating what was reality and what was fantasy. It created delusions and hallucinations. When my powers would get overloaded too much, it would send me into a catatonic state. Sometimes I would be in that state for months on end. Sayer had put the device in my hair to help me, but apparently, it wasn't good enough.

A particular duel caught my eye. I had been doing fairly good that month, my medication was working with the dueling, the hair piece was helping control things as well, everything was working perfectly, until my hair piece fell out. I had gone crazy it seems, screaming off the top of my lungs, speaking about a "sign" on my arm and begging them to take it off of me. They had tried everything to get it to stop, but only when I went into my catatonic stupor, did I finally calm down and the rest is history.

I had never been outside except as a child. Maybe that's what I thought I saw. I'm sure New Domino City had changed by now, but what about Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna, Leo, Officer Usho, Mina, Bridgett? How could they not be real? How could my mind make up so much stuff? Something just didn't feel right about this, but it had to be real. There's no way it can't be real! I mean, Sayer is here, Yusei's not. No one is going to believe anything I say here. I have no memories of what happened.

I remember going to school in California and meeting Bridgett. She and I had gone to medical school together and had gotten our doctorates. I had always believed that my powers were evil, but after I had lost that ability up until we had to go into Arc Cradle. Crow and I dueled against Sherrie who had gotten tricked by Z-One into believing he could change her life and bring her parents back to life. She, of course, realized she was in the wrong. When the building started to collapse, I knew it was the end of us. I hadn't been able to use my powers since before I had the accident on my Duel Runner, but I was able to summon Black Rose Dragon and save everyone. That's when I realized that my powers could be used for good. I could use them to help people, to heal them.

I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay with Yusei. He had decided to follow in his father's footsteps and become a scientist. Jack and Crow went off to become Professional Duelist, Luna and Leo went to live with their parents, and I went to California to become a doctor.

Ten years. It had been ten years since I had last seen Yusei. Those beautiful blue eyes staring into mine. I remembered the day we met and the last time I saw him so clearly, like it was only yesterday. He completely changed my life. I had been able to forgive my parents for sending me away and calling me a monster, I had been able to gain faith within myself and to make new friends. He taught me how to turbo duel and to be myself. He told me that I was beautiful and that everyone was special.

We were all connected by, not only the Crimson Dragon, but by our hearts. We had become friends. We were always there for eachother, no matter what life brought us. I was reluctant at first, I didn't trust anyone. Everyone had always been so cruel to me, they shunned me because I had psychic powers that I couldn't control, I was a witch-an outcast in their world. I believed Sayer saved me, but in reality, he only wanted to use me. I found out the hard way he didn't love me like he claimed he did.

Looking back on my life, I realized that it was stupid of me to believe that Yusei and the others were real. If they were, then I'd be with them instead of with Sayer. I watched Sayer die in that world. If that world was real then Sayer wouldn't be here. It's hard to reason out things now, too much confusion going on. How can I not believe him, when he's here? How can I not believe what he and the people here are saying? Everything's here right in front of me, sure, it could be lies, but what is the possibility of that? I wanted it to be lies, I wanted to run away from here and run into Yusei's arms. I wanted to tell him all about my time in California and to hear what he and the others had to say about what they've been up to the last ten years, but it's not going to happen.

I had been refusing my medicine, but Sayer, of course, caught wind of this. I guess they had been using other methods to give me the medication because the more time I spent here, the more I had begun to forget about my friends. I wanted to hold onto them. I wanted to pretend that they were real. It hurt so bad, how could they not be real? The only people that ever gave a damn about me were in my mind? Was I so lonely that my mind had played tricks on me and created an alternate world where I was a hero instead of a monster? I should have known better. People like me can't be heroes, it was foolish of me to believe such.

I glanced over at Victoria, who gave me a reassuring smile. I forced a smile back, averting my gaze to the paperwork again. I heard her get up to leave, but I never once looked up, too absorbed in the paperwork I had in my hands. No matter how many times I read over this, I couldn't believe it was true. All of my life, I had been locked up in a 'prison' because I was abnormal. I always felt that my powers were evil they caused chaos to the world. Hell, according to this, my powers put my father in the hospital.

I remembered when I first realized I was different than everyone else. My father, being the Senator, was always too busy to play with me. He had taken off work and we were dueling. I was winning. He told me that I was amazing at the game and I could go pro. I wanted to,I wanted everyone to cheer for me as I trampled my opponents with my Plant-type Deck. I loved the cards, they meant so much to me. Plants had always been something I found extraordinary and beautiful.

But it didn't happen. My father, of course, had to go to his office. I didn't understand why he just couldn't say 'no' to those idiots. How was it fair that they always had him,but I never could? As I child, I let that jealousy and anger get the best of me. My powers took control and I hurt him. That's when everything changed in my life.

That event changed my life forever. Even these papers talked about that duel. I had injured him because of my recklessness. My mother sent me straight to the mental institution, unsure of what to do with me. The people there weren't experts on psychic powers, they couldn't treat me right. It was hopeless until Sayer came along.

Even in my 'created world', Sayer had always been there for me. Even to this day, I'll admit that I still care about him and think about him from time to time. He saved me in so many ways. In my world, he saved me from the terrible troubles of the world. He saved me from a life of loneliness, despair and pain. He helped me to channel my energy and taught me how to control my powers. He took care of me, helped me overcome so much. He was always there for me. When I needed someone to talk to, he listened. When I cried, he held me.

In reality, he took me out of the mental hospital. He saved me from being hooked up to too many machines. He understood my problem and he did everything he could to help me.

He figured out that Duel Monsters actually helped keep my powers at bay, which in turn, helped keep my schizophrenia at bay. I was thankful for that. I wanted to live in the real world, I wanted to be able to have fun, be myself without having to worry if I'm talking nonsense. I knew schizophrenia would always be there and I'd always have my powers, but perhaps if I worked with Sayer and the others on this, maybe they'd find a way to ensure I could have a normal life.

I would listen to Sayer from now on. I owed him that much. I was angry with him in the world I created because he was just going to use me and all of the other psychic duelists, but now, I can see that wasn't true. He was here, trying to help me. I was still confused on why or how this happened, but perhaps if I listen to Sayer then I could get out of here. If Yusei was real then I'd search the end of the earth to find him.

I needed Sayer to know I was okay. I needed to work with him. My mind is telling me that Yusei isn't real, but my heart is telling me he is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ushio sat behind his desk, going over the footage of the night that Akiza was supposed to have come in from California. It didn't make any sense to him. Flight logs indicate that she had been on the plane. He and Mina had talked to several people that were apart of the flight. They described the girl, but none of them seemed to know her or saw her. Some flight attendants said that they had seen her next to a man wearing a long brown coat and a hat. When they ask them about the man, they were unable to give any information.

Mina knocked on the door, walking in without Ushio telling her she could. They had gotten close over the past ten years, they trusted one another with their lives. Mina walked around the desk, sitting on the edge of it, watching the footage with Ushio. She sighed heavily.

"What's going on here?" she asked, mostly to herself.

"I'm not sure." Ushio replied. "It doesn't make any sense. Akiza was on that flight, how could she have disappeared like that?"

Mina closed her eyes. "I'm not sure. She's such a sweet girl. She had been through so much in her life and was finally opening up to all of us. I feel something terrible has happened to her."

"I do too." Ushio said. "And without the Crimson Dragon, she can't protect herself."

"Can she still use her powers?" Mina asked.

Ushio turned to face her, "I'm not sure. I haven't been able to talk to Yusei to see if he and the other signers still have their powers or not."

"We should talk to them tomorrow then." Mina said.

Ushio nodded, turning back to the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusei, Jack, Crow, Luna,Leo, Tamar and Victor searched throughout New Domino City talking to anyone who knew Akiza. Whether they were from the Arcadia Movement, off of the flight, or they had known her in the alleyways, every piece of information that the former signers received helped them get closer to Akiza.

Blister had done everything he could to track down Akiza. Her Duel Disk would be the best option. She always had that with her, but for some reason, the signal was being block.

"Hey, Yusei, how's the search going?" Blister asked not looking up from the computer.

"No one has a clue where she is." Yusei replied closing the door behind him.

"Where's the others?" Blister asked.

"Out." Yusei replied.

"So what are you doing here, if you don't mind me asking?" Blister asked.

"I think someone's blocking her duel disk." Yusei said.

"I figured that much, but how and who's doing it is my concern." Blister said. "I'm thinking it's the same person who kidnapped her."

"I wish I knew what they wanted from her." Yusei said.

"Well, whatever it is, they sure are going through a lot of hell and back to make sure they keep you and the rest of us away from her." Blister said.

"I'm not giving up until I find her." Yusei said.

"Good. I wouldn't want you to give up, especially since Akiza's one of our best friends." Jack said coming inside along with Crow, Luna, Leo and Kalin.

"Kalin?" Yusei said. "What are you doing here?"

"Crow came to visit me today," Kalin said. "Told me about your missing girlfriend."

"She's not-"

"We have leads on where Akiza could be." Crow said.

"Where?" Yusei asked.

"The Movement." Kalin replied.

"As in the Arcadia Movement?" Blister inquired.

Crow nodded.

"That's not possible," Yusei said. "The HQ was destroyed a long time ago."

"I know," Kalin said. "But they do have other buildings you know."

"So what you're saying is Akiza's there?" Jack asked.

"I'm not sure," Kalin said. "But I think it'd be a good place to look."

"Alright, give me the location to these other Arcadia Movement buildings." Blister said turning the chair around. "I should have known that the Arcadia Movement was involved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A sharp knocked echoed on Sayer's door.

"Come in!" he called.

"Sir." Victoria said bowing her head.

"I take it that the meeting went well?" Sayer asked not looking up from his paperwork.

Victoria sat in the chair in front of Sayer's desk, folding her hands in her lap.

"Very," she replied.

Sayer looked over the edge of his glasses at Victoria. "Excellent." he said. "Did she go through the videos?"

"No sir," Victoria replied.

"I'm assuming the paperwork was enough then?" Sayer asked leaning back in his chair.

"It seemed that way." Victoria replied. "She seemed lost in thought. I'm not sure if she knew I even left."

"I'm sure she was." Sayer said. "This is a lot for her to take in."

"I feel bad for that girl," Victoria said. "She seems really sweet."

"Her parents love her dearly." Sayer said.

Victoria smiled. "I''m sure they do."

"You may leave now, I expect to be updated on her condition tomorrow." Sayer said.

"You should check on her, I'm sure she'd liked to see you." Victoria said standing up.

"If I can, I will." Sayer said. "You know I'm quite busy."

"Yes, I know." Victoria said. "But I think you can really help her overcome this."

"I know I can." Sayer smirked.

After Victoria took her leave, Sayer was left alone in his office. He went through everyone's paperwork. Everyone that was here in the Arcadia Movement now was under his control with the help of the King of the Netherworld. Sayer wasn't sure what the kings plan was or how he was even still alive in the first place, all he knew was that he was going to use him to get Akiza in his arms and to destroy Yusei Fudo and whoever else stood in his way to become the most powerful being in the world.

While he was alive, he had tricked many psychic duelist into joining the Movement so that he could destroy the rest of the people. He hated anyone who wasn't a psychic. To him, they had no place in his world. They only made fun of the psychics because they secretly wanted the power for themselves. He knew it would be almost impossible to wipe out everyone that wasn't a psychic. He had to be careful and make sure that the ones that were psychics were on his side. He'd used every trick in the book to get them to join the Movement, and it usually worked.

He hated weakness. Anyone who couldn't harness their skills correctly or powerful enough was killed on the spot. Because of his agreement with Director Goodwin, his secret remained safely hid in the shadows. That is, of course, until Yusei came along. Ever since he came into Akiza's life, everything had gone to hell!

Akiza. She was a masterpiece. The Black Rose Witch, as the pest called her. They didn't even know how lucky they were to be near such a splendid garden. Akiza was a rose covered with vines of thrones. It took Sayer years to cut down the vines and to help her open up.

Not that he could blame her. He too had had a difficult time with the commoners. His parents never paid attention to him, like Akiza, he had attacked one of his parents (his mother) and was forced into Duel Academy to become "normal". He had hurt many of his friends and lost them all. Sayer was so angry by the betrayal that he decided he was going to create the Arcadia Movement. And he finally did. He had come so close to reaching his goal, and now, he was getting a second chance at it.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

"Come in." Sayer called.

One of the guards walked inside. "Sir, I just heard that Yusei Fudo and the others have found out where the other Movement locations are. What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Nothing." Sayer smirked. "This is all apart of my plan."

**XXXXXXX**

**I hope things are starting to make sense, if they're not then I'm sorry. Don't ask me why this is happening because I'm not answering you if you do. You'll find out like the rest of us. I have lots of plans for this story and all of you reading are in for much surprises. Don't want to ruin the suspense, now do we? Review lovelies! **


End file.
